Hijo de lα Luηα
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Pensó: ¿qué hubiera sido si Ella no fuese un vampiro y Él un cazador? Pero sabía que el odio de Él hacia los vampiros aumentaba conforme su lado humano desaparecía. Ahora Zero debía aprender a lidiar con ello y controlar sus impulsos por matarla así como su deseo por poseerla antes que cualquiera. "¿Qué somos ahora, Zero?" Después de todo ambos sabían que lo vivido estaba prohibido
1. Prólogo

_Propiedad de: Matsuri Hino & Harmonie Roux ©_

_Reservados todos los derechos_

_Esta es una historia de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real es mera coincidencia._

* * *

•**.: HIJO DE LA LUNA :.•**

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

_"Ama mientras la noche esté escondida en el marchito amanecer" Nightwish_

* * *

_._

Oculto de la sociedad, y desde tiempos muy remotos, la oscuridad ha obrado a mal sobre la faz de la tierra. En lo más recóndito de la posible existencia humana, en la sombra del sol y bajo el abrigo de la duda, han existido los hombres corrompidos por demonios, los latidos sin vida alguna, las criaturas con apariencia humana.

Cuenta una vieja leyenda que desde los inicios de la humanidad, inclusive antes de que ésta fuera creada como tal, existieron las criaturas profanadoras de la oscuridad, aquellos que en busca de supervivencia se degustaban hasta los ojos.

Al ser nombrado el cielo y el infierno, en ese pequeño hueco sin descripción aparente, existieron los llamados amos de la noche.

Seres inimaginables, con dotes mágicos, fuera de lo normal y alejados de lo ordinario. Los caballeros vampiros tomaron poco a poco dominio proclamándose como el enemigo absoluto de una cerrada sociedad, haciéndose enemigos de la misma claridad.

Con el paso del tiempo fueron tomando poderío, así, aún ocultos entre las sombras de la noche, solían salir en busca de una pronta caza. Sus afilados y sedientos colmillos parecían tener brillo propio bajo la intensa luz del astro nocturno. Por años fueron el temor de cualquier ser que en su vida había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con un chupa-sangre. Como dementes eran acusados aquellos que enjuiciaban a extraños seres de largos colmillos y mirada roja como la misma sangre, sus palabras eran blasfemadas y hechas polvo con el soplo del viento. Nadie creía tal acontecimiento.

No fue sino hasta un hecho insólito, a vista de los incrédulos, que sospecharon de la existencia de seres extraordinarios. Fue entonces cuando la noche se convirtió en el enemigo absoluto de la raza humana.

Como consecuencia a los actos en contra de la especie, comenzaron a formarse alianzas que pudieran competir con esos seres provenientes de otro mundo, la especie humana padecería de seguir ellos atacando mientras éstos dormían. Pues como un ladrón de noche y sin previo aviso, solían introducirse en medio de sueños y sorber hasta los recuerdos de quienes les servían como alimento.

Desde tiempos muy remotos, y como prevención a futuros ataques, nacieron los llamados caza-vampiros. Hombres que arriesgaban sus vidas para enfrentarse cara a cara con los seres de la noche, como una costumbre antinatural se le veían inmersas familias enteras en los temas que tanto a humanos como a vampiros les incumbía, en donde cada especie luchaba para sobrevivir. Fue de ese modo que los ancestros vampiros de sangre pura vieron en estos hombres la mala fortuna de su raza. Severas maldiciones surgieron entre unos como otros. Sin embargo, los conflictos no disminuían y con ello las posibilidades de los hombres desmerecían de esperanza.

Cuenta la misma leyenda que entre los cazadores existió un hombre con un absoluto potencial, cuyo oficio no dejaba en duda alguna su capacidad de asesinar a todo aquel que mostrara colmillos. Con pistola en mano y de un solo tiro, daba muerte a la patética vida eterna del vampiro entregándole como un sacrificio de paz y mortandad a la luna, la cabeza de quien había sido parte de su cacería nocturna. Se decía que dicho hombre mantenía un extraño contacto con la misma luna, pues a pesar de que los tiempos no pintaban a bien a los hombres, él solía siempre salir a cazar en el nombre de la madre luna, como solía nombrarla, sumándole cada noche a su lista de perseguidos uno más.

Al darse cuenta la Sociedad vampírica sobre el peligro que su especie corría con dicho hombre, no dudaron en atacarle y herirle de gravedad una noche de luna llena. Solo y sin esperanza alguna, el hombre desgarró sus propias ropas en un arrebato de locura, por sus venas corría sangre de vampiro y eso denigraba su existencial orgullo de caza-vampiros. Con sus ánimos desvanecidos, esa misma noche a la luna se dirigió con excelso rencor. De sus ojos salían lágrimas de decepción y cierta compasión pedía a la luz nocturna que alumbraba su cuerpo descubierto y por cuyo cuello descendía la clara evidencia de ataque que había tenido por vez primera en su larga vida. En su lecho de muerte, a la luna le suplicó una próxima venganza, la raza vampírica tenía que pagar con su propia existencia el orgullo y el que le denigraran frente a su misma diosa.

Como una de tantas veces la luna le respondió, destellante y protectora, prometiéndole que por su lealtad y palabra hasta sus últimos minutos de vida, obtendría el deseo que le solicitó aún en su agónica muerte. El hombre padeció bajo los brazos de quien por mucho tiempo había sido su madre y protectora mientras que ésta sonreía airosa esperando que algún día llegara un ser tan leal como lo había sido él.

Por generaciones dicha historia es contada entre los mismos cazadores, narran en forma de dar ánimo a los novatos que entran a la caza de vampiros, más que nada contando las hazañas de aquel hombre en vida. Sin embargo, hay quienes predican que dicho hombre solitario no era más que un disfrazado demonio loco, pues muchos de sus antiguos compañeros le habían visto hablando solo con la luna y sonreírle como si ésta le escuchase.

A oídos de la joven pareja de cazadores Kiryuu, llegó la misma historia. La mujer, temerosa por el destino que como cazadores su familia pudiera tener, al ser ellos mismos enemigos directos de los vampiros; a los días de conocer su estado de preñez, y antes de darle el comunicado a su propio marido, buscó el consejo de una vieja mujer que enterada de los asuntos de vampiros y humanos estaba al tanto.

Prácticamente toda su vida la había dedicado a la extinción de los vampiros y, ahora que justo le daban la noticia de que traería al mundo un niño, sentía miedo por lo que pudiera suceder.

La vieja mujer al hacerle ver su errónea idea de que su embarazo sólo abarcaría una sola criatura y no dos como en realidad era, le introdujo mayor temor a la inexperta madre. Conocía de sobra aquella maldición mortífera que los vampiros habían lanzado a los cazadores y sus familias. La mujer caza-vampiros que tuviera dos niños podría anticiparse a la pérdida de alguno de ellos, eso era un hecho.

Temiendo por su vida y la de las criaturas, la señora Kiryuu lloró en busca de una respuesta, su mano esperanzada de una buena noticia la posaba sobre su poco notorio vientre y, antes de lanzar una maldición al aire en disgusto por su propia vida de cazadora y sus severas consecuencias, su cuerpo desganado fue cubierto por el brillo de la luna, la cual en silencio la llamaba. La mujer sorprendida miró en dirección al cielo asombrándose en el instante en el que observó como la luna brillaba como nunca antes, era como si quisiera hablarle, ella así lo podía sentir. Aclaró su mirada y en una refinada reverencia pidió por la vida de sus hijos.

Aquella fe ciega proveniente de lo más profundo de la mujer, cautivó con su pureza a la misma luna. Poco a poco en el firmamento las estrellas aparecieron engalanando la noche y con ello el soplo del viento eliminó toda abruma de la joven mujer.

Una extraña paz invadió hasta lo más hondo de su cuerpo, todo en ella se tranquilizó y una sonrisa sincera iluminó su lindo rostro. El aire a su alrededor moviendo sus cabellos al andar le susurraba una linda canción, le decía, como si quisiera convencerla de que su fe había sido bendecida por la luna, que sus peticiones serían concedidas.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que aquella idolatrada luna rojiza sólo aparecía cada vez que un vampiro sangre pura era asesinado. De tal manera que su voluntad de adoración rechazaba cualquier buen pedido hecho por el hombre.

Aquella luna pedía a cambio el primero de sus hijos como ofrenda por su petición. Uno de sus hijos a cambio de un vampiro asesinado por un hombre. El destino de ese niño no sería otro sino el de cargar con la profunda ira y maldición de un vampiro, pero al mismo tiempo con la habilidad del hombre cazador cuya fe había sido recompensada al fin.

Al llegar el momento indicado del nacimiento de ambos gemelos y, como invitada especial, desde la ventana de la alcoba donde descansaba la joven madre, la luna se asomaba para darle las buenas noches al que sería merecedor de su total cuidado. Y le miró dormir junto a su pequeño hermano, ambos gemelos unidos pero con un destino diferente cada uno.

Con orgullo sus rayos abrigaron al que sería estrictamente su hijo.

Tanto la madre, como la misma raza vampírica, desconocían el nuevo guerrero que apenas nacía y cuya inteligencia y entrega sería bendecida por la misma luna. Aquel pequeño había sido consagrado por la madre de la noche a ser quien tuviera la incomparable protección del firmamento.

Antes de desaparecer y dejar descansar a su pequeño, la luna menguó en una media esfera formándole una cuna al pequeño que se movía.

Y fue así como la plateada luna se dirigió a la criatura en voz suave y endulzante, como si le entonara una canción de cuna:

_Zero Kiryuu, a partir de estos momentos seré tu escudo, por mi gracia serás un hombre íntegro, poseerás muchos dotes, serás bendecido por la misma naturaleza, y tu nombre entre los hombres será reconocido; sin embargo, mi pequeño, ha sido tu mismo nombre el que por desgracia ha entrado en los aposentos de la noche, serás perseguido y convertido a la vez por seres despreciables a tu parecer. Tu alma perderá esa pureza y te preguntarás durante el día ¿qué soy en realidad? Y en esas tardes de dudas y desesperanza, estaré ahí, mi pequeño Zero, para cuidarte._

Se dice que esa noche el pequeño conoció en carne propia lo que era la profunda tranquilidad, sin embargo, como ya se lo habían anticipado, sería su nombre no sólo divulgado y perseguido entre los mismos hombres sino también entre los caballeros de la noche.

Esa noche, Zero Kiryuu durmió en los brazos de su luna madre.

.

.

* * *

_Mi primera vez en Vampire Knight, he amado esta serie y ahora me doy el tiempecito de comenzar a escribir ya directamente en este fandom y eso me emociona. La serie perfecta de romance y fantasía =D _

Saludos!


	2. Sol Durmiente

**•****.: ********HIJO DE LA LUNA******** :.•**

**I.- **_**S**ol** D**urmiente_

* * *

.

«Silencio, a la hora de la comida se debe de guardar un debido respeto. No hablar durante el tiempo que conlleve la comida es un hábito que se aprende desde niño.»

Repetía en su cabeza Yuuki Kuran mientras subía a su alcoba con un severo fastidio, pues el enorme vestido que, como una buena presentación le obligaron a usar para esa noche en especial, le molestaba tanto en su andar.

En su caminar pensaba, regresaba a su memoria todas y cada una de las palabras que la mujer que Kaname le había encargado de su cuidado le repetía como una lección de rutina y modales que ella debía de aprender; pues según la malhumorada y obesa mujer, ella debía de conocer al derecho y al revés sobre las estrictas normas de ética que su posición le exigía. Podría ser, para vista de la instructora contratada, quizás una jovencita sin mayores modales que una sonrisa como único saludo, y ser la pareja sentimental del atractivo hombre que le pagaba por sus servicios, pero lo que ésta ignoraba era que aquella muchachita con la cual trataba no era más que un ser hambriento de su sangre humana.

Yuuki misma se había negado ante la propuesta de Kaname en contratarle a una mujer que estuviera a su cuidado y educación mientras que ambos comenzaban una nueva vida juntos. A su parecer no necesitaba de una persona que la estuviera regañando, mucho menos cuidando; sin embargo, al primer día de sesión en las puntuales lecciones de la mujer, Yuuki comprendió que de verdad le hacían falta unas lecciones de modales y educación. La idea de tener a una mujer humana entre su mundo de vampiros, era buscar la forma en la cual Yuuki no se sintiera incómoda, y así, poco a poco, irse adaptando al nuevo mundo en el cual viviría eternamente, sin precipitarse a olvidarse por completo de cómo era su mundo lejos de los cambios en los que ahora se encontraba inmersa como vampiro.

Kaname como siempre era tan considerado con ella. Fue lo que concluyó en una de sus sesiones con la gorda mujer cuya lección en esa ocasión apenas atendió.

«Una señorita refinada tiene que aprender a caminar con elegancia, un suave pero notorio movimiento puede hacer la diferencia entre la aceptación y el rechazo. Entre las reuniones con personas de su mismo nivel, señorita, debe comprender que una sonrisa siempre es bien aceptada.»

Sabias palabras de la gorda institutriz a su cuidado, y de ellas, Yuuki ya comenzaba a exasperarse. Como loca sonreía durante toda la clase cargando sobre su cabeza un pesado libro intentando caminar de un lado a otro en el salón usando zapatillas que en su vida había utilizado.

Le resultaba exagerado el proceso por el cual la mujer la llevaba a un nivel supervisado de estricta educación y formalidades. Pero es que realmente era torpe. Ni idea alguna tenía que todo cuanto comiera debía de ser en proporciones pequeñas, el vino en la copa se servía solamente en una mínima fracción de la misma, para cada platillo había cubiertos diferentes, cada uno diferenciaba en mínimas cosas a su parecer, pero el mínimo error cometido durante una reunión podría dejar en mal a la acompañante del señor Kaname Kuran, como solía nombrarlo la instructora de Yuuki.

No sólo debía de intentar incorporarse en un mundo del cual desconocía de su existencia, sino además debía de aprender la educación que por razones de comodidad y costumbres, en su antiguo hogar no los había aprendido.

Le costaba trabajo, sufría en leves momentos cuando alguna lección no le entraba en la cabeza, se sentía ser demasiado ignorante para el nivel avanzado y la fina educación que solía mostrar Kaname frente a ella y el resto del mundo. Creía ser la pequeña _hermana_ ignorante que debía de ser corregida en todo momento por su perfecto hermano mayor. Creía ser, en determinados instantes, una carga inculta para él.

De un portazo cerró la elegante y adornada puerta de su alcoba. Parte de su enorme y abultada falda del vestido se le atoró entre la pared y la madera de la puerta dándole un fuerte estirón hacia atrás, frustrándola aún más. Molesta bufó y tomó en ambas manos la abultada falda dejando al aire sus piernas delgadas cubiertas por unas mallas acorde con su aceitunado vestido. Sin cuidado alguno mandó a volar su calzado lejos de sus pies cansados y adoloridos. Sobre el borde de la cama se sentó. Estiró ambas piernas al frente haciendo movimientos circulares en ambos pies eliminando la tensión en ellos, para luego dejarse caer en la cama como si ésta fuera su única salvación.

Sus grandes ojos castaños los centró en mirar el cielo pintado y dibujado perfectamente de su alcoba, representando un cielo siendo habitado por ángeles. Un dato curioso de su alcoba era ése específicamente. De todas las habitaciones de la enorme casa donde vivía desde hacía tiempo junto con Kaname y cuya residencia había pertenecido en un pasado a su familia, era la única, la alcoba de Yuuki, la cual tenía aquella arquitectura singular. En un inicio fue el mismo Kaname el que nombró ser esa su habitación, pensó, en aquel momento, que las intenciones de él eran darle a ella la mejor pieza del lugar para que se sintiera cómoda, pues no sólo tenía aquella visión del techo, sino que la habitación en sí era muy amplia y tenía una vista hermosa hacia el exterior. Sin embargo, luego de acostumbrarse a habitar dicha alcoba y tener que ver cada noche el techo de la misma y usar aquella representación artística como un cuadro perfectamente elaborado que además de darle una tranquilizadora vista, también embellecía su dormitorio; su cerrada idea superficial se vio truncada cuando le encontró un propio significado a la escena montada en su techo.

Durante algunas noches, luego de haber salido, de cierto modo, del mundo en el que por muchos años había vivido, abandonándose ella misma en uno en donde la oscuridad parecía tener una resolución placentera para gusto de los de su raza y ella misma, pensó, que no estaba del todo abandonada en una silenciosa oscuridad para poder estar a gusto, pues aquella imagen plasmada sobre su cuerpo le hacía ver que la luz no estaba del todo perdida en su vida.

Muy dentro de su interior, justo ahí donde se guardaban sus más bellos recuerdos de niñez y vivencias pasadas en la academia, ahí, habitaba una pequeña luz que iluminaba su oscura vida. Y esa luz era, según su propia opinión, lo que le hacía ser humana. Aún una parte de ella le devolvía esa sensación de humanidad que creía haber perdido.

Extrañaba tantas cosas, no lo podía negar, aún y cuando frente a todos los que la rodeaban fingiera no hacerlo; realmente lo hacía. Kaname podía sentir esa pequeña tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos de ella cuando el silencio repentinamente se hacía presente en sus labios. Sin embargo, jamás preguntó a ella lo que era más que claro.

El preguntarle que si su sola presencia no le era suficiente para calmar la ansiedad que la acechaba en algunos momentos, pensar en su posible respuesta le dolía. Muy seguramente para hacerlo sentir bien, ella diría que estar con él era más grato que cualquier cosa, sin embargo, en su sola mirada podía intuir que una vez más volvía a mentirle. Yuuki era tan predecible y él encantado quería adivinar sus pensamientos.

Debía reconocer que junto a él poco le faltaba. Por mucho tiempo había querido compartir más que una sola mirada avergonzada y una sonrisa al verlo pasar por los pasillos de la academia, él siempre había sido el inspirador de muchos de sus suspiros, inocentes, otros más carentes de conciencia, aún así todo cuanto pensaba era acompañado por su bello y delicado rostro. Horas y más horas podía perder observándolo solamente, pero todo lo anterior sólo había sido una jugada de su infantil ilusión. Kaname Kuran era un ser muy lejano para ella. Era lo que se repetía cada vez que soñaba despierta el momento en el que él volteara a verla con ojos diferentes.

Pero ahora, quién diría que su vida había dado un cambio radical, de pasar de ser la prefecta de su academia que sólo seguía órdenes y se conformaba con mirar como el resto a los perfectos chicos de la noche pasar. Sus amigas muy seguramente se burlarían de ella y la tacharían de mentirosa cuando les contara que vivía junto a Kaname Kuran alejados de toda la civilización, más aún cuando supieran que él la veía y trataba como su mujer. Sería la envidia de muchas, muy seguramente, a decir verdad, ella continuaba sin creer el cambio radical en el cual se había convertido su monótona y sin gracia alguna vida.

Sobre su cama suspiró cerrando los ojos. Tenía que volver a la realidad, veía muy lejos un posible encuentro con su vida pasada, con sus amigas, con su padre, con... el resto de la gente con la cual convivía. Les extrañaba, añoraba regresar en momentos de completo encierro a aquellos días en los cuales era libre como las aves. Sin autorización más que la que su padre pudiera darle, ella salía por los alrededores en busca de distracciones, aventuras, un helado o simplemente salir a pasear junto con su mejor amiga.

Añoraba hacer todo lo que ahora no podía.

Como una princesa encerrada en un castillo y custodiada por temibles seres, era así como se sentía. Ella era la princesa pero al mismo tiempo era ese temible ser. Era todo y no era nada a la vez. Comprendía las razones de Kaname, entendía que todo lo que hacía era por su propio bien, él siempre velaba porque ella se encontrara en perfecto estado. Pero a ese encierro no se acostumbraba.

El exterior lo miraba a través de su ventana, varios minutos los pasaba sentada sobre el suelo mirando hacia afuera en busca de cosas nuevas que pudieran deleitarla por momentos. Los cambios del mundo los conocía por libros, no era que tuviera un gusto especial por la lectura, a decir verdad leer le provocaba un cosquilleo en sus ojos y una pereza incontrolable, pero Kaname le aconsejaba conocer un poco más sobre algunos temas que ella desconocía, así mismo la mujer gorda que le ayudaba en sus clases de "cómo ser una niña bien". Debía ser más culta, una mujer que supiera qué responder cuando alguien le hiciera alguna pregunta sobre temas de controversia, a un lado tenía que dejar su ignorancia pese a que ello le costara un inmenso trabajo.

Por las noches solía entretenerse buscando entre las cosas de su alcoba, algo que pudiera mantenerla ocupada. Acomodaba de diversas maneras todos sus vestidos, toda su ropa, su calzado, todas aquellas cosas que Kaname le había comprado aún y cuando ella siquiera las solicitara. Se sorprendía al ver la cantidad de ropa que guardaba su clóset, en su vida antigua su guardaropa jamás tuvo ese mismo cupo de piezas.

Con mayor razón se sentía ser la princesa de una historia oscura, pues no había día que Kaname no le dijera cuán importante era ella en su vida, dejándole en claro que todo cuanto le ocurriera, a él le importaba más que su misma existencia.

Sería acaso que él conocía a la perfección las palabras que a una mujer hacían estremecerse de ilusión, o es que sabía al menos cuál era en ella su punto sensible. Que fuera él quien le dedicara palabras como esas le hacían olvidar por instantes, incluso días, cualquier duda que tuviera sobre la existencia de la relación que ambos mantenían.

Sus dudas eran si efectivamente eso que vivía realmente era verdad, pues como un hermoso sueño en ocasiones pensaba que vivía junto a él.

A su puerta llamaron, era una de las fieles mujeres de la servidumbre. Dicha sirvienta le preguntó, desde el otro lado de la puerta, guardando un total respeto hacia la persona que se dirigía, si es que deseaba bajar a cenar aunque fuera sola. Desde su lugar, sin abrir siquiera la puerta, Yuuki le indicó que como la noche anterior, ese día tampoco bajaría a cenar, su apetito se había esfumado curiosamente desde que Kaname había salido de la casa a arreglar unos asuntos, tal cual le avisó a ella.

De la cama se puso en pie abriendo la ventana de su alcoba dejando entrar el fresco aire del exterior, llenando su pieza de al menos algo de vida. Sobre el marco de la misma recargó ambas manos sacando un poco la cabeza hacia afuera. Inhaló de la rica fragancia que se unía a la fresca noche. Sonrió después, su cuerpo ya extrañaba de igual manera sentir una brisa nocturna chocándose en sus mejillas.

Recordó entonces, Kaname no se encontraba en la casa, su clóset lo había acomodado tres veces durante ese mismo día, y su apetito no le bastaba. Estaba algo aburrida. Por toda la casa no había algo que ella pudiera hacer, cada vez que sus intenciones eran ayudar al menos en la limpieza del comedor, llegaba siempre alguien de la servidumbre para decirle de forma educada que ella no tenía porque hacer tales cosas. Era como la patrona de la casa, aún y cuando ese papel no le agradaba.

Todo cuanto quería lo tenía, Kaname procuraba complacerla en todo cuanto deseara, al igual que las personas que servían en la casa. Podría decirse que tenía todo, pero lo material jamás se compararía con lo que su alma le pedía. La presencia de Kaname se había convertido en una necesidad para su persona, si él no estaba era como si a ella algo le faltara. Sus ganas con él se iban.

Dedicó más minutos a la contemplación de la noche. Sentada sobre el frío suelo y con ambas manos posadas sobre el marco de la enorme ventana, pensaba en la delicia que el mismo clima le hacía sentir en sus momentos de soledad. El reloj que posaba sobre su buró sonó atrayendo su atención. El antiguo y elegante objeto marcaba las doce de la media noche. Ya era jueves, se dijo.

Sonrió satisfecha, al fin el día había llegado. En pie se puso dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio. Del interior de uno de los cajones sacó una pequeña caja elegantemente envuelta. Tomó lugar en la silla frente a su escritorio decidida a abrir la caja que por mucho tiempo había estado guardando en espera de que el día indicado llegara. Y el reloj le había avisado que su espera por fin había concluido.

Aún a su mente llegaban las palabras de Kaname justo cuando le entregó dicha caja en sus manos. Mirándola a los ojos y sujetando sus propias manos por encima de la caja, le pidió, como si fuera algo de suma importancia para él, que dicha caja la abriera pasada un año justo de esa misma noche en que se la obsequió. Las razones de su petición no las dio, simplemente le había hecho prometer a ella que así lo hiciera, que pese a la curiosidad que ésta tuviera por conocer el contenido de la caja, no haría intento alguno en querer abrirla.

Dejando a un lado su curiosidad, Yuuki prometió que así lo haría. Y hasta la fecha aquella pequeña caja había estado intacta, guardada en el mismo sitio desde que estuvo en sus manos. Miles de ideas se le vinieron a la mente al momento de abrirla, sin embargo, en ningún momento creyó que aquel obsequio se tratara de un grueso libro café.

Extrañada abrió la gruesa portada del mismo, _Luna oscura: la eternidad del arte, _era el título de dicho libro. Con ello pensó entonces en la posible razón por la cual Kaname le pidiera conocer el interior de la caja hasta pasado un año.

La imagen de la portada, la cual mostraba a una mujer de espaldas de cuyos brazos descendían gotas de su misma sangre; sumándole el hecho de que fuera un obsequio propio de Kaname, la intrigó a tal nivel que esa misma noche decidió comenzar a leer la historia. Una vez más volvió a tomar lugar sobre el suelo, justo a un lado de la ventana dejando que fuera la luz de la brillante luna que se colaba en su alcoba, la que le sirviera para leer aquellas líneas.

«Las mejores cosas de la vida siempre son las inmortales.» Era la frase con la cual comenzaba la lectura. Yuuki se detuvo unos instantes, pensó en el posible significado que dicha frase podría aplicarse en su vida. Para ella la inmortalidad radicaba en cuánto uno estaba dispuesto a guardar en su corazón algún recuerdo. La inmortalidad no se medía por el tiempo que uno le dedicara a algo, sino en la manera en que uno intenta mantenerlo aún vivo.

Y ella poseía la inmortalidad de sus recuerdos en su corazón, pese a que éste no latiera como antes. Ella intentaba darle vida propia a sus memorias almacenadas.

Conforme sus ojos avanzaban por lo largo de la lectura, cada vez se intrigaba más en conocer el posible final, principalmente porque tenía la extraña idea de que por alguna razón Kaname veía en ese libro en especial algo que ella debía de descubrir. Por algo se lo había obsequiado, principalmente, por algo le había pedido guardarlo hasta un año para que lo leyera.

Sólo siete hojas terminó, y ya con eso sentía cierta intriga de cuál era el motivo que Kaname había tenido para obsequiárselo. Pues la protagonista de la historia parecía ser una mujer que poco conocía de pudor y cuya vida se dedicaba a la extorsión del prójimo para conseguir su gusto propio. No le encontró ninguna relación al inicio del mismo libro haciendo mención de una diosa destructora, a la cual, según entendió, se le debía de adorar con absoluta pasión. Sintió pena por cómo las cosas comenzaban a darse en la historia, principalmente por cómo una persona podía ser tan desconsiderada y cerrada como lo era aquella de la cual se hablaba en la historia.

Regresó entonces a su cama sin siquiera ponerse su ropa de dormir, su pesado y llamativo vestido aún lo traía puesto. Procuró marcar la hoja donde había concluido la lectura de esa noche. Enlazó ambas manos sobre su pecho teniendo bajo sus palmas el libro que leía y, mirando hacia el techo de su alcoba pensó: las personas en ocasiones eran tan desconsideradas y cerradas hacia pequeñas cosas de la vida que valían como ningunas. El humano parecía estar equivocado consigo mismo. Y ella, siendo un ser ajeno ya a encajar en esa categoría, comprendía mejor el punto esencial de la vida; pero como vampiro, ahí sí que estaba completamente perdida. Muchas cosas no entendía aún, sus dudas parecían hacer una revolución en su cabeza intentando encontrar respuestas que estuvieran al nivel de su escaso conocimiento.

En ocasiones, en silencio y en su alcoba, se preguntaba: ¿te gusta tu nueva vida? Sin embargo, la respuesta quedaba flotando en el aire. Sabía que su destino era ese, desde su nacimiento siempre lo fue, de tal modo que podría concluir que existía una razón fuera de su entendimiento por la cual ella pertenecía a ese mundo. Quizás su papel como humano no sería del todo novedoso ni mucho menos fuera de ser igual de normal que el resto.

Suspiró dándose media vuelta y mirando desde su cama cómo las ramas del árbol de afuera se movían con el viento. Extrañaba algo, pero no podía decir con exactitud qué era ese algo. Guardó dentro del cajón de su buró el libro que leía diciéndose que al día siguiente continuaría con su lectura.

Una vez más regresó a su cabeza parte de las líneas que leía. Por lo poco que había leído comprendió que se trataba, como muchos otros libros que Kaname le hacía leer, de una lectura mitológica, en donde cada parte relataba una mágica fantasía inventada por un escritor. Lo que no entendía era el por qué él se empeñaba en que ella leyera de esas cosas, su biblioteca estaba repleta de ese tipo de libros, y a ella le resultaba como una burla que en algunos de ellos se hablara de los vampiros como unos seres ficticios. En todas esas historias se describían de modos diferentes, en unos se les describían como seres hermosos, pero no por ello buenas criaturas, en otros más se les relacionaban con la misma muerte y de ahí se les inventaban otros cuentos más.

En más de una ocasión Yuuki le había preguntado a Kaname el por qué conservaba dentro de su colección de libros esa clase de lectura, ¿es que acaso no lo veía como una vil mentira? Sin embargo, él, con toda la paciencia que solía mostrarle cada vez que le dirigía la palabra, y con aquella calma que su voz delataba, le hizo saber que el hombre parecía estar más ocupado en vivir su propia vida que en atender posibles sucesos que se vivieran en el mundo, pero que aún así, a pesar de que se vivía en un mundo en el que la imaginación desmerecía de atención y el vicio por cosas rutinarias ocupaba el mayor tiempo en las personas, había al menos un puñado de ellas que empleaban esa imaginación y don en darle vida a sus sueños. Tal era el caso de aquellos que escribían sobre los vampiros, que si bien o mal, y aún sin conocer sobre la existencia de los mismos, luchaban en contra de una cerrada sociedad, la cual, hasta no ver no podían creer.

Yuuki en cambio no estuvo del todo de acuerdo con lo que Kaname le comentó, pero algo de lo que estaba segura era que como siempre quizás esta vez también tenía toda la razón.

Efectivamente, su mundo era tan sólo un cuento creado por el hombre, o al menos eso era lo que solía pensarse. Y concluía que a pesar de todo era lo mejor, que ellos, los vampiros, continuaran siendo excluidos de las creencias de los hombres. Pensar en que humanos y vampiros en algún momento podrían convivir en armonía sería tener la misma idea que su padre y director había tenido, y la cual no resultó tal cual esperaba.

Cada quien estaba mejor en su propio mundo, y ella estaba bien en el suyo.

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos viendo borroso la ventana de su alcoba y cómo el viento movía las ramas del mismo árbol. El sueño la venció y, una vez dormida, una catarata roja fue lo que vio en medio de sus sueños. Aún dormida, de un lado a otro movía su cabeza intentando borrar de ella aquella imagen que de pronto aparecía en sus pesadillas. Ella desde una orilla miraba cómo un río de aguas rojas corría bajo sus pies. Era un río de sangre y aquello la aterraba. Desde hacía años que a su cabeza no llegaban aquellas escenas horrendas a su parecer, hacía tiempo que no soñaba nada parecido. Al ver entre sueños cómo sus manos por la nada se manchaban de esa misma sangre, y su rostro entristecido pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho se reflejaba sobre las gruesas aguas rojas, de un sólo golpe se despertó.

Agitada y con un sudor cubriendo su frente, miró hacia todos lados de su alcoba comprobando que todo había sido parte de un sueño. El reloj de su alcoba marcaba las tres de la madrugada, y una vez más calmada, intentó volver a dormir. Se volteó sobre la cama dándole la espalda a la ventana, cubrió su cuerpo por completo con una sábana queriendo recobrar el sueño. Apenas cinco minutos habían pasado y sintió cómo su cuerpo era abrazado por una brisa fresca, justo como aquella misma que horas atrás sentía provenir del exterior de su ventana. Sólo que ésta brisa poseía una fragancia única, no comparada con ninguna otra, o al menos eso creyó hasta que su memoria comenzó a trabajar; su alcoba era llenada por una fragancia perteneciente a una persona que ella conocía muy bien.

Rápidamente abrió sus ojos. No podía creer que por un momento sus sentidos le devolvieron el olor a _él_. Luego de tanto tiempo, ¿cómo era posible acordarse con tal precisión sobre su olor? Sacudió su cabeza, volvía a delirar a causa del sueño. Regresó a su posición inicial queriendo borrar de su cabeza aquel repentino recuerdo.

El silencio se hizo presente a su alrededor, siquiera el viento se escuchaba pegar contra la ventana de su alcoba, fue un silencio aterrador e incómodo, aún para ella que fingía dormir. Una vez más su cuerpo se abrazada por una brisa. Esta vez temerosa, rápidamente se puso en pie encontrándose con la silueta de una persona escondida en la penumbra de su pieza, justo frente a ella. Sin embargo, este nuevo olor lo conocía a la perfección.

—¡Kaname...! Eres tú, me habías asustado —dijo de cierto modo aliviada.

—Claro que soy yo, ¿o es que acaso esperabas a alguien más? —preguntó saliendo a la luz de la luna mostrando su rostro para seguridad de Yuuki. Ella negó contagiosamente, dejándose llevar por la emoción que le provocaba volver a verlo luego de un par de días sin tenerlo en casa. No pudo contenerse las ganas de abrazarlo. Como siempre, cedió a sus impulsos y a él llegó arrodillada en la cama para cubrirlo con sus brazos y recargar la cabeza en su pecho—. También te extrañé, Yuuki. Apenas llegué y quise verte. Pero, ¿por qué tiemblas? Te siento frágil, dime, qué pasó. —pidió apartándola de su cuerpo para mirarla al rostro.

Una sonrisa apenas visible se formó entre sus labios, le fascinaba ver el brillo que provenía de los ojos de ella, más aún mirar el reflejo de él mismo en ellos. Ella lo miraba fijamente en un gesto de estar enamorada. Suavemente acarició su mejilla, Yuuki ladeó la cabeza posando su mano derecha sobre la de él en su mejilla. Disfrutaba en demasía esos contactos, la delicada mano de Kaname le otorgaba un calor abrazador. No hicieron falta mayores explicaciones, ella lo extrañaba al igual que él lo había hecho. Y, sin pedir su consentimiento, Kaname la tomó de la barbilla para luego besarla.

Su cuerpo ocupaba del aliento de ella, y en un delicado beso tomó de ella lo que necesitaba.

Lentamente ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama. Kaname la atrajo a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura, mientras que ella recargaba la cabeza en su hombro. Permanecieron así unos minutos, sintiéndose uno al otro.

—¿Terminaste tan cansada de tus lecciones que ni ganas te dieron de quitarte el vestido? —preguntó con cierta gracia mirando cómo ambas zapatillas de Yuuki habían terminado regadas por toda la alcoba.

—No me acostumbro aún a usar esas zapatillas tan altas, hacen que terminen doliéndome los pies como nunca —se quejó en respuesta.

Sin recibir indicación alguna más que las palabras de ella, en silencio la recostó en la cama dejándola intrigada. De rodillas se puso frente al borde de la cama y de forma cariñosa tomó el pie descalzo de Yuuki entre sus manos. Ella se sorprendió y no dudó en negarse avergonzada a las intenciones de Kaname para con ella, sin embargo, éste no le prestó atención a sus negativas. Lentos círculos hizo con las yemas de ambos pulgares sobre la planta de su pie haciéndole un masaje a Yuuki, la cual lentamente cedía presa de la placentera sensación que Kaname le provocaba. Ambos pies masajeó de la misma manera, con total dedicación que parecía que disfrutaba lo que hacía. Yuuki le miraba desde su lugar dándose soporte con ambos brazos, arrodillado frente a ella sin intenciones de detenerse hasta que la dolencia en sus pies desapareciera.

Anonadada se quedó al ver cómo los labios de Kaname besaban con dulzura sus pies terminando de ese modo con su dolor temporal. —¿Te continúan doliendo?

Ella negó, aún con su rostro de sorpresa.

—No, ya no. Gracias —Kaname continuó haciendo lentos movimientos ahora con su tobillo, proporcionándoles la misma rutina de masajes para ambos—. Kaname, hoy se cumplía la fecha que me diste para abrir la caja que me obsequiaste, ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que lo hiciera pasado un año —comenzó a hablar Yuuki. Kaname no apartó la vista de sus pies y continuó sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Ella prosiguió—, hace unas horas por fin abrí esa cajita. Y, no es que no me gustara su contenido, sino que sucede... en realidad no sé cómo planteártelo, pero tengo una duda sobre tu obsequio. ¿Es acaso que esa lectura representa algo especial para ti? ¿Hay algo que quieres que conozca acaso? Supongo que debe de haber una razón por la cual decidiste obsequiarme ese libro...

—¿Tiene que haber siempre razones para regalar algún presente a alguien que quieres? —respondió Kaname con una pregunta. Besó de la misma manera cálida ambas piernas de Yuuki incorporándose del suelo y mirándola desde arriba, recostada frente a él y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Vuelves a avergonzarte frente a mí —dijo satisfecho al dejarla una vez más sin respuestas. Una a una, posó ambas manos sobre el colchón de la cama de ella a un lado de su cuerpo, para así acercarse a su rostro sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella—. Es como si me preguntaras por qué te quiero. No hay razones que responder. ¿Es que acaso no te agradó? —cuestionó tomando la mano de Yuuki entre la suya para llevársela a los labios y acariciarla suavemente con ellos.

—No es eso, claro que me gustó, cómo no iba a gustarme. Pero bueno, es que muchas ideas se me vienen a la mente, pero no me hagas caso, no sabría cómo planteártelas en estos momentos. Continuaré leyendo la historia y ya después saco conclusiones.

Kaname mientras se divertía deslizando sus labios por lo largo del brazo de Yuuki, volviendo a subir hasta sus dedos y repartir en cada uno de ellos un beso.

—Quiero pensar que esta noche me esperabas. Ahora te ves hermosa.

—Todas las noches cuando no estás en casa te espero, pido porque llegues bien.

—¿De verdad? Procuraré entonces salir más seguido.

—No lo digas ni en broma. No tienes idea de cómo me haces falta, no sabría cómo explicarte lo que me sucede cuando no estás, en estos días me sentí como que extraña...

—Shh... mejor no digas nada. No tienes que dar explicaciones, conozco mejor que nadie tu interior. Sé lo que provoco en ti —mencionó posando un dedo sobre los labios de Yuuki para luego besarla lentamente. Sus labios hizo descender por el cuello de ella estremeciéndola, así, hasta llegar al escote de su vestido, justo a la altura del inicio de sus pechos para de igual modo besarla provocando que ésta arqueara la espalda—. Sabes lo que provocas en mí.

Volvió a besar la palma de su mano para luego recostarse a un lado de ella en la cama. Protectoramente desde atrás la abrazó trayéndola a él para aspirar de cerca la fragancia que provenía de su cabello suelto. En su hombro recargó la cabeza hundiendo su rostro en el cabello que caía sobre el hueco de su cuello y el hombro.

—¿Saldrás mañana?

—No, al menos que tú quieras hacerlo.

Ella negó volteándose para mirarlo de frente.

—Ahora quiero estar en la casa contigo —dijo pidiéndole que recargara sobre su pecho la cabeza dándole el espacio para que éste descansara en su cuerpo. Fue el turno de ella de tomarlo entre sus brazos cobijándolo, sobre su cabeza recargó su mejilla besando suavemente su frente. Kaname cerró los ojos dejándose hacer por ella.

"_Recuesta__ tu cabeza sobre mi hombro. Recuesta tu cabeza y empieza un nuevo sueño. _

_Y, para esta noche el momento habrá terminado en una canción de cuna. _

_Aquí, donde residen las estrellas y los ángeles siempre te miran...*_

Suavemente cantó una canción de cuna para el hombre que descansaba bajo su cuidado. Lentamente le acarició el cabello y a su oído susurró deseándole dulces sueños. Sin dejarla de abrazar, Kaname se dejó envolver en su cuidado.

Yuuki permaneció en silencio dejando dormir a Kaname junto a ella, a él volteó a ver, sus ojos brillaron con tan sólo mirarlo dormir. Quién podría pensar que lejos de todo, Kaname era una persona frágil, al menos esa fue la idea que le dio a ella al verlo descansar, dejando de lado su seriedad y misterios. Ella lo conocía, o al menos eso parecía. Podría pensar en su vida lejos como vampira, pero nunca alejada de su presencia.

Algo en la ventana la hizo voltear en dirección a ella, le pareció ver algo, sin embargo, al no apreciar nada en especial fuera de la alcoba, sólo la luna que era la única que se asomaba, pensó que sólo había sido parte de su imaginación. Una vez más.

Cerró los ojos y el mismo aroma de hacía unos momentos la despertó asombrada de su sueño. Todo parecía ser una broma, un sueño, una pesadilla, algo había ese día que le hacía recordar la presencia de _él. _Miró a su lado a Kaname dormir, sintió cierto remordimiento, no podía estar pensando en alguien más estando con él, pero aquella fragancia continuaba llegando a su sentido arrebatándole cualquier seguridad de que se trataba de un simple sueño. Se abrazó a Kaname buscando de esa manera el descanso a sus intrigas e intentando volver a recobrar el sueño. Al día siguiente todo continuaría como antes. Muy seguramente.

.

.

* * *

* _Breve_ t_raducción de: A Final Dream_

_El supuesto libro que se menciona es una vieja novela que comencé a escribir en el 2008 y la cual hasta estos momentos aún está en mi ordenador como formato PDF, así que no es un libro que puedan encontrar en internet, pues en realidad... no es un libro _u.u _La historia es mía pero irán conociéndola conforme avance este fic. _

_Sin más, espero y que este capítulo pues... les haya agradado un poquito aunque fuera. _^-^

_No olviden hacerme saber sus opiniones y demás por medio de un comentario._


	3. Sueño Eterno

**•****.: ********HIJO DE LA LUNA******** :.•**

_**II.-**__**S**ueño** E**terno_

* * *

.

«Rojo, el cielo se ha puesto rojo».

Una dulce y delicada voz sonaba entre los sueños de Yuuki Kuran.

«No, el cielo siempre ha sido rojo». Escuchaba la misma vocecilla resonar en su cabeza percibiéndose temerosa, era como si en los mismos sueños se pudiera temer a la ilusión creada producto del cansancio.

Yuuki movió la cabeza, aún recostada en la cama, sin abrir ni siquiera los ojos. Se encontraba inmersa en sus sueños, agotada por el mismo ajetreo del día, así mismo, ausente de su alrededor. Lo único que reproducían sus ojos ocultos bajo sus pesados párpados, era un evento de escenas adversas que la atemorizaban.

«El sol duerme quieto, ocultándose aterrado».

Por efecto de la misma chillona y melosa voz sonante en su cabeza, Yuuki estando en un trance de profundo sueño, meneó la mano derecha posándola sobre su pierna. De ese modo, la oscura imagen montada en sus pensamientos, cambió. Una vez más su cabeza se vio atrofiada por la misma escena que minutos atrás la había hecho estremecerse en sueños provocando que cambiara la posición de su cabeza. En sus sueños miraba a una mujer de negro vestir y largo cabello observando el horizonte desde lo alto de una colina. El extraño rojo cielo se perdía entre el mar del mismo color que se movía conforme soplaba el viento, formando suaves olas y ondeando el cabello de la mujer que de espaldas se encontraba.

El choque de las olas siendo cortadas por las enormes rocas, se escuchaba por doquier, el sonido era intenso, pero relajaba sus sentidos. El aire figuraba traer consigo una brisa fresca y rítmica, algo agradable a vista de cualquiera.

Sin embargo, no para ella.

La intriga la consumía, aún en sueños quiso saber cómo era posible que pese al escándalo que ocasionaba el mar y sus naturales movimientos, a sus oídos llegara con demasiada claridad los sollozos de la mujer que se perdía en la exhaustiva observación del panorama. A ella quiso centrar su atención, leer de ser posible en su rostro las respuestas a algunas de sus intrigas, pero cualquier paso queriendo llegar a su lado era dado en vano. En su lugar le escuchó hablar, susurrar como si no quisiera ser escuchada por el inmenso mar:

«Trescientos veinticinco días de luz, y después, toda una eternidad en obscuridad».

No comprendió el motivo de sus palabras, realmente sintió temor de conocer alguna explicación que le aclarara la razón de lo que escuchaba.

Meditó entonces, en el mismo momento, sobre el cambio de tonalidad en la voz que en su cabeza sonaba. Los primeros llamados los sintió provenir de una niña de escasos cinco años, para luego, esa misma vocecilla se transformara tomando una formalidad y firmeza similar al de una dama.

Pero no por ello dejaba de ser aterradora. Por lo menos, para ella que con suma claridad le escuchaba, resultaba ser estremecedora.

Algo había en sus sueños que la hacía experimentar una vez más el temor a sus mismas emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos, todo parecía girar en contra de que su sueño fuera tranquilo permitiéndole relajar el cuerpo y descansar. Buscaba entre viejos y vagos recuerdos almacenados en su memoria, algo que le hiciera regresar la calma. Aún estando dormida, sentía su pecho acelerarse consecutivamente.

Desde hacía tiempo que no tenía sueños o alucinaciones de ese tipo. Luego de conocer la verdad de su existencia y aceptarla como tal, atrás había dejado toda clase de pensamientos o distorsiones que le acechaban en sus noches de llanto y dudas.

No entendía cómo de la nada, en tres noches seguidas, soñaba las mismas cosas, oía en su cabeza las mismas palabras y sin poder hacer nada, por sí sola se despertaba con el rostro empapado en sudor. Lo único claro que tenía era que a diferencia de las noches anteriores, esta vez sus sueños eran más claros, más reales.

«Quisiera caer junto con el sol, dormir y llorar a su lado. Ver la luz una vez más. Quisiera caer junto a ti, dormir y llorar contigo en nuestro eterno sueño».

Y, siendo el mismo enunciado que por último sus sentidos captaban, como otras noches pasadas, Yuuki Kuran se despertó agitada sentándose sobre la cama.

A su lado Kaname dormía y al sentir el repentino movimiento de ella, de igual manera se incorporó en la cama. La notó aterrada, con sus labios aplicados en un rápido respirar queriendo conseguir todo el aire posible a su cuerpo, con la mirada preocupada clavada en la nada y su cabello adherido a su cuerpo producto del sudor que emergía de éste.

Sin preguntar siquiera el por qué de su despertar, inmediatamente la cubrió con sus brazos haciendo que ella recargara la cabeza en su pecho mientras que él intentaba tranquilizarla acariciándole el cabello. Esperó a que su respirar se normalizara un poco y en el dorso de su delgada mano le depositó un beso.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Con mayor fuerza, Yuuki se aferró al cuerpo de quien le protegía en busca de alivio.

—Últimamente he tenido estos extraños sueños. Desde hace tiempo que no los tenía y ahora... no sé qué pensar.

—Shh... —Uno de los dedos de Kaname acarició los labios de la castaña, silenciándola—. No pienses en este momento, al menos no en cosas deshonrosas como esas. Piensa como yo, en nuestra vida juntos —susurró suave sobre su oreja regresando a ella la calidez perdida provocando que inclinara la cabeza y apenas sonriera—, ¿no te agrada la idea?

Yuuki asintió suspirando sobre el pecho de Kaname y entrelazando su mano con la de él. —Demasiado.

Kaname volvió a besar la frente de su acompañante, denotando una sonrisa al mirar en dirección a la ventana; aún se miraba oscuro afuera. De pie se puso rodeando la habitación trayendo consigo un vaso con agua de la mesita de la alcoba de Yuuki, especialmente para ella. La menor continuaba cabizbaja, mirando pensativa sus manos por encima de sus rodillas. Kaname le extendió el brazo entregándole el vaso, ella lo tomó indecisa y, al centrar su atención en el objeto que traía en mano, apreció y a sus oídos llegó con total claridad el sonido de una gota cayendo al vaso con agua que ella sostenía. Asustada comprobó que se trataba de una gota de sangre que había ido a parar al centro del vaso.

Un desgarrador grito lanzó soltando de inmediato el vaso haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos. A sus ojos llevó ambas manos cubriéndoselos como si no quisiera ver más de lo ocurrido. Lloró aterrada, volviendo a alarmar a Kaname el cual no comprendía cómo de pronto ella gritaba y lanzaba al suelo el vaso, era como si éste contuviera algo desagradable. Kaname a ella quiso acercarse, preguntarle qué le ocurría, realmente Yuuki se miraba mal y por el grito desgarrador que sonó por toda la alcoba, supo que quizás se tratara de nuevas ilusiones. Sin embargo, apenas quiso abrazarla como minutos atrás y ella lo empujó con ambas manos alejándolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo hiriéndose en la palma de la mano derecha con los vidrios del vaso.

Kaname la miró atento, no estaba asombrado ni enojado, sino su rostro era cubierto por una sombría de inquietud. No le importó el hecho de que su mano estuviera sangrando o que el vidrio del vaso se le hubiera enterrado, era Yuuki la que le importaba en el momento.

Ella por su parte, dejó de llorar en el instante en que a su desarrollado sentido del olfato le llegó el olor de la sangre de Kaname. Era un aroma que la intranquilizaba más incluso que cualquier pesadilla, pero al mismo tiempo que lograba hacerla olvidar el resto del mundo. Lentamente fue descubriendo sus ojos dejando ver de pronto el rojo destellante que de ellos se formaba cuando el aroma a sangre impregnaba sus sentidos inhibiendo sus pensamientos. Como un acto no pensado, Yuuki se puso en pie de forma lenta como si aún se le dificultara el dejarse llevar por el instinto vampiro.

Kaname se adelantó a intuir el comportamiento de Yuuki, y pese a sus interrogantes, aceptó el hecho de que ella quisiera alimentarse de su sangre. Después de todo, sabía que ella poco lo hacía, así mismo, siendo él su pareja, le correspondía ser él quien le ofreciera de la suya. Mejor sangre, pura y limpia de toda inmundicia, no podría encontrar, de la misma manera como lo era la de ella. Razón por la cual, levantó su mano herida haciéndole la seña de que se acercara. Los ojos de Yuuki brillaron al mirar la invitación que él le hacía, pero pese a que su propio cuerpo la impulsaba a querer lanzarse al cuerpo de él y sorber de su cuello como deseaba hasta sentirse satisfecha, una pequeñísima parte de su cabeza le detenía debatiéndola entre lo correcto y el instinto.

Kaname inclinó la cabeza mostrando libre su cuello en una manera de tentarla. Por efecto, ella mostró poco a poco sus blancos colmillos avanzando hacia él decidida a hacerlo, ansiaba enterrar sus afilados colmillos en la exquisitez de la piel de él, sorber una y otra vez de su sangre al punto de hacerla escurrir por la comisura de sus labios al grado de estar saciada de ella.

Sobre el cuerpo de él se posó, pasando ambas piernas por los costados. Kaname buscó sus ojos, pero ella aún con dudas, miraba la zona en donde deseaba alimentarse.

La puerta de la alcoba fue abierta de improvisto por un asustadizo Aidou quien, motivado por el grito que Yuuki había lanzado segundos atrás, fue hasta su alcoba, pues motivo de su cuidado era la menor. La oscuridad de la alcoba era casi plena y lo que por primera instancia miró fue la cama vacía. Junto a él iban Kain y Ruka, quienes habían despertado al escuchar el alboroto que hacía Aidou pidiéndoles que lo acompañaran a la habitación de Yuuki. Ésta por su parte, pareció salir de su trance regresando a su mirada su tonalidad natural quedando solamente sobre el cuerpo de Kaname y mirando ambos en dirección a la puerta donde los tres le buscaban.

—¿Cross... es decir, Yuuki-sama, está bien? —llamó Aidou entrando a la alcoba a tientas de no tirar nada en busca de alguna lámpara para alumbrar la habitación. Kain se cruzó de brazos carraspeando la garganta apenado y apartando la mirada hacia otro lado al notar, pese a la oscuridad, al líder de los de su raza siendo montado por su pareja. Aidou encontró por fin la lámpara de buró encendiéndola dejando a la parejita al descubierto en una posición comprometedora. Aidou enrojeció apenas al mirar a ambos tirados en el suelo y a Yuuki sentada en las piernas de Kaname, ella igualmente había enrojecido, Kaname en cambio permaneció sobrio viendo a sus subordinados irrumpir de pronto en la alcoba de su amada—. Kaname-sama —tartamudeó el rubio asombrado—, no sabíamos que ya había llegado. Pensé que... bueno al escuchar gritar a Yuuki-sama de esa manera creí que algo malo le sucedía pero por lo visto no es nada así, gracias al cielo. Pero... oh no, discúlpenos por interrumpirles, no creí, de verdad que ustedes dos estuvieran... eh, ocupados... sólo perdónenos Kaname-sama —comentó sumamente avergonzado humillando la cabeza al notar la fría mirada de su líder clavada en él.

Yuuki se puso en pie del suelo mostrando, por accidente, su desnuda pierna izquierda. Aidou al mirarla nuevamente se avergonzó creyéndose pronto muerto al haber interrumpido y visto a la novia de su líder. Kaname continuaba serio, poniéndose igualmente en pie.

Ruka en cambio, no soportó más la escena entre ambos, algo en su pecho dolió severamente provocando que un quejido suave se escapara de sus labios. Sin decir nada siquiera, prefirió darse la vuelta y regresar a su alcoba. Kain, quien a su lado permanecía evitando incomodar más a la pareja, la miró marcharse notando cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban. Una vez más, ella sufría por una persona que no le prestaba gran atención, al menos no como ella deseaba.

Yuuki igualmente notó el comportamiento de la vampira sintiendo cierta pena por ella. La cabeza humilló sintiéndose culpable. Kaname de la misma manera lo notó, pero sabiéndose ser el causante del dolor de Ruka, prefirió fulminar con la mirada a Aidou por haber irrumpido de pronto en la alcoba. Éste tembló anticipándose al castigo por parte de Kaname.

—Ya pueden marcharse, aquí no sucedió nada.

Aidou quiso debatir en su favor, dejarle en claro a Kaname que pese a su vergonzoso error, él hacía tal cual su líder le pedía. Cuidaba de Yuuki en su ausencia, sin embargo, Kain lo sostuvo evitando que volviera a decir otra barbaridad llevándolo afuera de la alcoba y disculpándose desde lejos con ambos.

Una vez solos, Yuuki lanzó un suspiro de alivio sonriéndole infantilmente a Kaname como si de pronto hubiera olvidado lo que pensaba hacer antes de que les interrumpieran. Kaname no correspondió de ninguna manera su gesto, el comportamiento de Yuuki comenzaba a preocuparle.

En un simple movimiento de muñeca, le pidió a ella que se sentara junto a él en el borde de la cama. Yuuki obedeció dejándose abrazar una vez más por él.

—Muérdeme —mandó sorprendiéndola. Ella se apartó de su cuerpo, lo miró asombrada por la inesperada propuesta, pero él continuaba firme. Inclusive pese a lo que ello producía, su mirada era como siempre había sido hacia ella, amorosa—. Hazlo, Yuuki. —Su voz sonó seductora para sus oídos al grado que con sólo escucharle hablar, sus ojos volvieron a ponerse rojos como efecto de un llamado carnal.

Como una lava ardiente, sintió cómo por sus venas subía su sangre. Sus colmillos volvió a mostrar, mirando, cual depredador en busca de alimento, la fresca piel de Kaname. Él le acarició una mejilla brindándole su consentimiento y aproximándola a su cuello. Ella pasó la punta de su lengua por la blanca piel de Kaname hasta enterrar sus colmillos finalmente sobre ésta.

El sonido de su misma boca sorbiendo de la sangre de su amado fue especial para ella. Como una melodía que le materializaba en el paraíso, el sabor de la misma era sin duda a equivocarse, el mejor de los alimentos que su paladar había tenido el gusto de probar.

Yuuki se perdió unos instantes más en el hueco del cuello de Kaname bebiendo a placer lo que él le ofrecía, y cerrando sus ojos deleitándose al mismo tiempo. Kaname había posado una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, suavemente le acariciaba el cabello permaneciendo inmóvil y dejándose hacer por ella. Sentía cómo los hambrientos colmillos de Yuuki le provocaban un exquisito dolor en la zona de su cuello y cómo su sangre resurgía en un alarido de llamado ocasionado por ella misma. Satisfecho sonrió, nadie más podría alimentarla de la manera en la que él lo hacía, no había en el mundo hombre alguno que cubriera en su totalidad la necesidad que su naturaleza le pedía. Él era su acompañante, el hombre destinado para compartir con ella toda una eternidad, quien velara por su cuidado, y satisficiera sus instintos que, a raíz del cambio que a su cuerpo se le presentaba de pasar de ser una supuesta humana a vampira, Yuuki pudiera tener, como era el caso de la sangre o una vida sexual. Su apetito no sólo consistiría en alimento.

Así mismo, como el acompañante que se hacía nombrar ser para ella, debía de conocer sus inquietudes y temores, debía de estar al pendiente de todo lo que por su cabeza pasase.

Y, teniendo en mente ese último pensamiento, apenas sintió que ella se separó de su carne, de igual modo él clavó sus colmillos en su fresco cuello sorbiendo de su sangre.

Yuuki palideció, por vez primera Kaname la mordía sin aviso alguno o por una razón de por medio. Pensó entonces que quizás él también tenía la necesidad de alimentarse de su sangre, y a pensar de que el contacto era delicado, ella sintió como él no solamente sorbía su sangre, era como si entre el líquido buscara algo más que eso. Sintió como si los pensamientos se le borraran de la cabeza.

Kaname la soltó, sus negros ojos se encontraron con la intrigante mirada que ella le dedicaba preguntándose qué había sido aquello. Con la punta de su dedo índice, le retiró de la comisura de sus labios los restos de su misma sangre, pidiéndole en voz baja que sobre su pecho se recargara e intentara dormir.

—Tienes que descansar, Yuuki, ya comienza a amanecer —dijo posando sobre su cabeza la mano derecha acariciándola de tal manera hasta lograr que ella se quedara profundamente dormida en su regazo.

Kaname tragó el último vestigio de sangre de su amada. Girando, desde su posición, hacia la ventana y, cerrando sus ojos, intentó comprender lo que a Yuuki le sucedía. Su ceño frunció apretando la mandíbula. Abrió los ojos mirando pensativo a la chica que dormía sobre su cuerpo, se veía tan frágil, inocente y hermosa que dedujo entonces que pese a todo, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que en su mundo ocurría.

Pasadas ya las diez de la mañana, Yuuki despertó en su cama completamente sola y cobijada. Buscó con la mirada a Kaname sintiendo más intenso el frío y la soledad de la alcoba. Él no estaba. De pie se puso viendo cómo de la enorme ventana de la pieza se colaba apenas un rayo de luz solar iluminando la oscuridad de su alcoba. Quiso desafiar a su naturaleza y volver a mirar como antes lo hacía la mañana embellecida por un brillante sol y unas viajeras nubes, sin embargo, al hacer a un lado la gruesa cortina que cubría el ventanal, sus ojos se vieron cegados momentáneamente. La luz le ocasionó un ardor singular, nunca antes experimentado, al menos no como recordaba sus días en la academia cuando era aún una prefecta, una estudiante más, cuando era libre... y humana.

Trabajo le costaba incorporarse a ese mundo nuevo y extraño que día a día conocía en esa enorme casa, junto a los de su misma raza, junto a Kaname, quien fuera su más grande y sincero amor de academia. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que su inocente sueño de amor se cumpliera con él mismo, más aún, no creyó que fuera verdad aquellas palabras que en su momento él le había dedicado diciéndole que estarían juntos por toda la eternidad. No creyó en la eternidad hasta que se vio inmersa en ella como ahora lo estaba.

Aliviado el ardor en sus ojos, miró en el suelo un par de gotas de sangre y a su memoria regresaron algunas escenas de la noche anterior. A su cabeza volvió la imagen de ella y Kaname. Él herido.

De la alcoba salió queriendo saber qué había pasado con él, vagas imágenes viajaban en su cabeza, pero de ellas ninguna le daba una respuesta clara de lo que solicitaba.

En el pasillo se topó con Ruka, la cual iba en dirección contraria a ella. Ambas se miraron fijamente, Yuuki con cierto remordimiento e incomodidad, comprendiendo que la seriedad proveniente de ella se debía por su misma causa, Ruka en cambio sintió envidia por algo que no comprendía muy bien. Aún así y pese a su enfrentamiento emocional, debía de guardar el debido respeto con la menor. Yuuki se vio tentada a preguntarle por Kaname, pero se reservó sus preguntas intuyendo la seriedad de ella.

—Buenos días Ruka-san —saludó sonriendo un poco eliminando la tensión.

—Bueno días... Yuuki-sama —respondió ella con cierta dificultad. Continuaba costándole trabajo mirarla como una persona superior a ella en prestigio y demás cosas—. Con su permiso —dijo de inmediato prefiriendo volver a su alcoba.

Su mirada estaba tan vacía como lo era ella misma.

—¿Es eso posible, Kaname-sama? —Desde el otro lado de la puerta de la oficina de Kaname, Yuuki escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor hablar con asombro. Intrigada permaneció en el mismo sitio sabiendo que dentro se encontraba Kaname y que por el tono del hombre ambos se encontraban hablando de cosas serias, que quizás a ella él jamás le contaría. Dio un paso más acercándose a la puerta—. Es decir, conozco la historia, pero eso es solamente un cuento que las personas inventan... aunque ahora que usted es quien lo plantea y viendo sus mismas inquietudes, comienzo a dudar yo también.

—Kaname-sama, creo que debería de reconsiderarlo, eso que está diciendo es realmente algo delicado. Deberíamos de tomar las cosas con más calma y realizar un estudio más afondo. De ser tal cual usted lo plantea, fijar las medidas necesarias para prevenir que algo malo suceda a los de nuestra raza —prosiguió otro hombre de avanzada edad y vestimenta oscura, hablando con mayor tranquilidad—. No se olvide que en cualquier problema nos tiene a nosotros de su lado. —Inclinó el cuerpo al frente en una reverencia hacia Kaname quien estaba de espalda a ambos hombres mirando a través de la ventana.

Kaname hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, llevando a sus labios una rosa roja acariciando con los mismos sus delicados pétalos.

—Concuerdo con ustedes. Sin embargo, no dudo de esto que comento. Como representante de la raza, me corresponde a mí hacerme cargo del asunto, les pido, así mismo, que lo hablado en este salón no se comente, al menos no hasta tener más información sobre ello. No quiero que comiencen las especulaciones de ningún tipo. Como sangre pura tengo que afrontar cualquier problema que involucre el peligro de la especie —en sus labios aquella vivaz flor se marchitó atrayendo consigo un aire estremecedor en la habitación—. Aún si eso involucra desaparecer a toda la inmundicia que sólo deshonra a la especie.

Los dos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo con él, mientras que en el exterior del salón, Yuuki permaneció inmóvil parpadeando un par de veces. Había ocasiones en las que por más que quisiera evitarlo, Kaname la asustaba.

—No dudamos de que sus decisiones y acciones sean acertadas, como siempre, Kaname-sama —apoyó el más gordo de los hombres.

Kaname dejó caer de sus manos los restos de la rosa, mirando, por encima de los hombros de ambos hombres, la puerta del salón. Sonriente volvió la atención al exterior.

—Sé que estás allí afuera, no te escondas más, Yuuki.

La aludida se espantó al ser descubierta con total facilidad por él. Los dos hombres voltearon en dirección a la puerta la cual había sido abierta por Yuuki. Cabizbaja y avergonzada, entró al salón. Ellos, al notar la presencia de su princesa, de inmediato inclinaron el cuerpo en muestra de total respeto a la persona que pasaba en bata de dormir frente a ellos. Kaname sonrió un poco al mirar apenada a su amada en un gesto infantil como si le hubieran descubierto en alguna travesura. De sus dos invitados se despidió pidiéndoles abandonar el salón.

Ambos volvieron a inclinar el cuerpo en reverencia a los sangre pura.

—Un gusto conocerle, Yuuki-sama —dijo uno de ellos antes de salir dejando a la jovencita anonadada por el trato recibido. Igualmente debía de acostumbrarse a que la llamaran de una forma muy respetuosa que ni ella misma reconocía merecerse.

—Creí que dormirías hasta más tarde —habló Kaname una vez solos dirigiéndole su total atención pasando por alto de esa manera, el inconveniente con ella detrás de la puerta. En su silla de cuero se sentó pidiéndole en un gesto de muñeca que tomara asiento encima de sus piernas. Quería tenerla cerca y aspirar con mayor vehemencia su fragancia. Ella obedeció rodeando su escritorio llegando así hasta él—, pareces una niña espiando tras la puerta —dijo con suavidad restándole importancia al hecho. Yuuki se sonrojó al sentir como él posaba la punta de su dedo índice sobre la punta de su nariz en un acto cariñoso—. ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta cuando te sonrojas?

Ella indicó un sí con la cabeza. Kaname acarició con el dorso de la mano su helada mejilla.

—Eres perfecta para mí, Yuuki...

—¡Oh, cielos...! —Expresó viendo el vendaje en la mano derecha de Kaname—. Creí que había sido un sueño pero realmente sucedió. Te lastimé anoche, ¿verdad? ¿Aún te duele? Dime qué hago para remediarlo. Realmente lo siento Kaname.

Sonó sumamente avergonzada y aterrada ante la idea de haberle hecho daño.

—Nada de eso —indicó él tomando en una mano su delicado rostro haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Frente a ella retiró de la venda que por seguridad y siendo algo exagerada, una mujer de la servidumbre de la casa le había puesto, mostrándole así a Yuuki que realmente no tenía siquiera una herida pues él mismo se había encargado de ella. Yuuki besó suavemente su palma—. El único daño que pudieras hacerme sería dejándome. Estar sin ti sería como un castigo doloroso para mí.

Ella sintió que el aire le faltaba, la voz de Kaname sonaba tan demandante como si temiera que eso en algún momento sucediera. Sus ojos en cambio, denotaban una pasión en cada una de sus palabras que le hacían creer que cada frase era dicha con una entrega total.

—Entonces no tienes porque preocuparte, eso no pasará. Me tienes ahora y así será por toda la eternidad, ¿no me lo dijiste tú mismo una vez?

Kaname acarició su mejilla.

—Ahora. Pero tú aún no sabes lo que la eternidad significa, no has experimentado más que días terrenales. La vida de un vampiro se cuenta de diferente manera, eso es porque llega un punto en el que dejas de encontrarle sentido al conteo de tus días.

Yuuki quiso comprender el comentario de Kaname, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, la puerta del salón fue tocada desde el exterior por uno de los hombres que minutos atrás se habían retirado. Kaname le dio la autorización de pasar.

—Disculpe usted, Kaname-sama, pero creo que ha olvidado darnos el aviso sobre el otro asunto... ¿o es que ha cambiado de parecer? —habló como en secreto. Kaname negó sacando del primer cajón de su escritorio una carta entregándosela al hombre. Él de inmediato la tomó, ocultando el destinatario de la misma, guardándola en el bolsillo de su gabardina. De ambos se volvió a despedir palpando el sobre dentro de su vestimenta.

La castaña quiso conocer el misterioso secreto de su amado, pero al verlo serio y una vez puesto en pie, prefirió no preguntar.

—Sería bueno que vieras con Ruka algunos vestidos para una ceremonia que tendremos el próximo fin de semana. Quiero que estés más atractiva que de costumbre. Deseo que todos conozcan a la princesa Kuran como una verdadera belleza. Por el momento ve al comedor, enseguida te alcanzo para almorzar juntos. —Besó su frente dejándola marcharse interrogante.

Kaname volvió a mirar por la ventana de su salón, su inexpresiva mirada clavó en la nada pensando en el asunto que había mandado en la carta que a uno de sus hombres le había dado. Por el bien de su raza la idea planteada por él mismo resultaba buena, pero por el lado de su vida personal podría ser una mala idea. Después de todo, Yuuki ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al mundo que él le brindaba y que era suyo desde su nacimiento, el hecho de hacerla volver a recordar su pasado y las personas que en su momento habían sido especiales para ella, podría ocasionarle una inquietud por querer regresar a su mundo de antes.

Crujiendo los nudillos de su mano derecha pensó si realmente sería bueno solicitar que Zero Kiryuu personalmente se encargara de la vigilancia del evento que él mismo preparaba.

Tanto tiempo sin tener contacto alguno con el bastardo sangre sucia, que después de una larga ausencia quizás Yuuki se viera alterada.

Pensó por un momento retractarse de escribir una carta solicitando a la Asociación de cazadores a Zero Kiryuu en especial, pero luego reflexionó, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos si aquellas deducciones sobre Zero eran ciertas.

.

.

* * *

_Hi lectores, camaradas escritores, gracias por seguir la lectura y apoyar con sus comentarios. Lento, lento pero ahí le avanzamos xD _

_Si te está agradando la historia y tienes dudas o interés en que pronto siga, díselo a la autora en un comentario abajito, no sabes el efecto "cosita bonita" que provoca leer sus opiniones =)_

_Saludines!_


	4. Nocturna

**•****.: ********HIJO DE LA LUNA******** :.•**

**III.- **_**N**__octurna_

* * *

.

Calma. Todo parecía estar en completa calma.

Para ser una noche cálida y acogedora, todo alrededor inspiraba tranquilidad. Las calles desoladas se dejaban entrever al son y andar de unas marcadas pisadas. Los callejones eran receptores de la oscuridad nocturna y sólo algunas franjas de las enormes paredes de ladrillos eran vestidas por la luz de la luna.

Aquella tranquilidad no era normal.

Al menos no para un acechador nocturno, al menos no para el sexto sentido que debido a los años de experiencia, en los cazadores de vampiros se había desarrollado.

Zero Kiryuu avanzó sin limitantes e inmutaciones hacia uno de los callejones de la pacífica ciudad, adentrándose a la penumbra de ésta sin necesidad de mirar hacia ningún lado sino que sólo hacia su objetivo. Pese a la obscuridad, sus ojos destellaban el rojo carmesí propio que dejaba en claro su estado de descontrol. En ese momento, toda su concentración iba dirigida hacia un bulto negro que al fondo del sucio y desolado callejón parecía estar arrodillado. Escuchó leves gruñidos provenientes del ser frente a él y con esto su ceño se endureció y su mandíbula crujió. Nada le provocaba un descontrol emocional como el que le causaba el toparse con vampiros, pese a que ese era en parte su trabajo. Sin embargo, lo que más disfrutaba de éste, era el hecho de que con sus propias manos acababa con la existencia de los mismos.

En una fracción de segundo rápidamente sacó su pistola de adentro de su negra gabardina, apuntando en dirección hacia su objetivo.

El vampiro que parecía haber caído en un culminante Nivel E, alzó la mirada en dirección al cazador el cual le apuntaba directo al corazón, mostrando sus colmillos llenos de restos de sangre de un gato que recién había caído muerto. Zero sintió repulsión hacia dicho ser al notar como en su miseria ese vampiro intentaba sorber todo cuanto pudiera de la sangre del animal. Zero alzó una ceja y sin pensarlo dos veces activó su Bloody Rose terminando así con la mísera vida del demonio frente a él.

Como una melodía tranquilizadora, nada le traía más relajación a su cuerpo que el activar su Bloody Rose contra algún vampiro y que en fracción de segundos el vampiro fuera convertido en polvo al aire.

Zero ladeó su cuello haciendo tronar sus huesos para luego guardar su armamento.

—¡Hey, se supone que vendrías conmigo! —gritó desde el inicio del callejón Kaito reclamando a Zero por su ausencia en la misión encargada a ambos.

El de pelo plateado prefirió omitir alguna respuesta y como único acto simplemente pasó al lado de su compañero cazador indicándole que ambos ya podían seguir por el mismo camino. Kaito suspiró siguiéndole el paso. Conocía a Zero desde hacía años así mismo el deseo de éste por eliminar de la faz de la Tierra la existencia de los vampiros. De ser posible trabajaría en la caza de vampiros de día y de noche, sin descanso alguno para poder concluir sus planes.

Luego del cierre de la Clase Nocturna en la Academia Cross, Zero había preferido dedicar parte de su tiempo –ese que invertía para vigilar al dormitorio de la Luna-, en desarrollarse por completo en ser un cazador de vampiros, actividad que por demás le llenaba por completo.

Ahora, junto a Kaito solía salir en busca de aquellos vampiros que alteraran la supuesta alianza creada entre vampiros y humanos. Sin embargo, las simples misiones –como Zero las llamaba-, que Kaien Cross solía encargarles, no parecían ser suficientes para Zero. No había tarde o noche que en compañía de su camarada, el peliplateado se distrajera un poco de su misión final para encargarse personalmente de eliminar a todo aquel vampiro que se cruzase en el camino. Kaito únicamente lo miraba y dejaba que éste hiciera, dándole de esa manera el espacio suficiente para que de alguna manera dejara el coraje que siempre llevaba consigo por éstas criaturas, además, prefería que éste descargara su mal genio con algún enemigo que con él mismo. Soportar a un Zero mal humorado era una tarea que no pensaba cargar.

Al llegar a la taberna de donde habían recibido el llamado de que algunos vampiros merodeaban por los alrededores asustando a los transeúntes, entraron con total cautela sin alarmar a las personas que adentro del local se encontraban, encaminándose hacia donde estaba el encargado del negocio. Kaito, teniendo un mejor grado de tacto para hablar con las personas, comparada con la de Zero, cuestionó al gordo hombre sobre el reporte que se les había hecho llegar, al tiempo que Zero inspeccionaba con la pura mirada cada rincón del lugar.

—Todo fue tan rápido. Sentados en la barra estaban dos hombres con actitud sospechosa, riéndose entre ellos, mirando a todos alrededor. Poco después hubo una disputa entre otros hombres que son clientes de aquí, y uno de ellos lanzó una botella al otro, hiriéndole. Los hombres de la barra comenzaron a alterarse, sus ojos destellaban en un rojo muy fuerte, y justo cuando parecía que irían en dirección a donde estaba la riña, una mujer que estaba sentada en esa mesa del centro se puso de inmediato en pie tomando a ambos monstruos como si fueran títeres sacándolos del local. Salí para revisar qué pasaba, pero ya no vi nada.

Contó el hombre. Ambos cazadores se quedaron mirando entre sí yendo en dirección a donde habían permanecido los tipos de la historia.

—Creí que ella era una cazadora también, parecía que ya venía cazando a ambos vampiros —dijo confundido el tendero.

—Martini —indicó Kaito acercando a su rostro la copa con los restos de la bebida que había sido de la mujer de la cual contaba el cantinero—, parece ser una mujer algo excéntrica.

Zero salió del lugar molesto pues volvía a perder el tiempo con misiones simples que ya cualquiera podía hacer, concluyó caminando serio por delante de Kaito rumbo a la sede de la Asociación.

De un golpe, el peliplata cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez dentro de la Asociación, encaminándose a la oficina de Kaien Cross dispuesto a reclamar misiones con verdadero sentido.

Desde su lugar, Kaito suspiró, viendo a su lado a Yagari anticipando la reacción de Zero, reprochándolo.

—Creo que nos estamos enfrentando a uno de nosotros mismos, pero no estoy seguro si eso es bueno o malo. —Comentó Kaito a su ex maestro pasados unos segundos, refiriéndose a lo vivido en la misión. Yagari sólo escuchó centrando su atención en la puerta de la oficina de Cross.

Dentro de la misma, Kaien preparaba de lo más tranquilo una taza de té restándole atención a los reproches de Zero por los trabajos que últimamente le habían sido asignados. Al peliplateado le enervaba la sangre al saberse ignorado por su jefe, más aún al saber que éste tenía sus momentos donde perdía toda compostura comportándose peor que un niño. Hablar de cosas serias con él a veces resultaba todo una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Oh Zero-kun, así que te sientes de esa manera sólo porque una chica se adelantó a hacer tu trabajo?

Se burló Kaien, haciendo enrabiar más a Zero.

—En ningún momento dije eso, sólo que las misiones…

—En lugar de quejarte, deberías de buscar a esa chica y pedirle consejos. Válgame que sabe hacer su trabajo muy bien para no haber dejado rastro de nada —interrumpió juguetón, llevando una mano a su barbilla, poniéndose en pose pensativa e imaginándose de pronto a su alrededor muchos corazones rosas volando por doquier—. Mira que no sería mala idea, ambos intercambiarían técnicas, luego consejos, y después muchos besitos azucarados. En definitiva, una chica es lo que le hace falta al pobre de Zero-kun y yo siendo su padre tengo la obligación de conseguirle la mejor candidata.

Finalizó dando un golpe a puño cerrado sobre su escritorio, tal cual fuera una conclusión definitiva y acertada. Zero estalló en cólera, posando ambas manos de igual manera sobre el escritorio rasguñando con sus propias uñas la madera.

—¡En primera, no eres mi padre, y en segunda, no necesito de nadie para nada en absoluto! —gritó asustando a Kaien haciendo que retrocediera un paso hacia atrás con el rostro visiblemente entristecido.

Quiso debatir algo a su favor, pero Zero simplemente se dio la media vuelta alegando entre dientes lo imposible que era hablar con Kaien.

—¿Estás en busca de una buena misión, no? Pues tengo algo para ti que seguro te llamará la atención —anunció a lo lejos con un tono de voz serio, haciendo que Zero detuviera su paso, interesado—. Hoy por la mañana llegó esta carta para ti, aunque más bien parece una invitación de Kuran Kaname, creo que pide de tus servicios como cazador.

—¡Para qué!

Respondió de inmediato, sin despegar su mirada de la entrada a la oficina. Su ceño se frunció apenas escuchar el nombre de Kaname.

—Según sé, hará una fiesta entre todos los nobles e incluso los mismos Sangre Pura, en donde se dará a conocer entre todos los presentes a la princesa Kuran… su prometida.

Zero empuñó con fuerza ambas manos al grado de hacer crujir sonoramente sus nudillos. Humilló la cabeza alejando por completo sus sentidos y todo pensamiento. Kaien continuaba hablando, pero para entonces él ya no prestaba atención.

—Básicamente se te pide para que junto con otra cuadrilla de cazadores que yo mismo seleccionaré, acudas al evento y vigiles que todo se encuentre en orden con los presentes. Pensaba en Kaito como tu acompañante ya que como ambos….

Las palabras de Kaien fueron interrumpidas por el movimiento brusco de Zero, en donde en un rápido giro, tomó de encima del escritorio la carta de la cual Kaien hablaba, saliendo rápidamente de la oficina esta vez sin cerrar siquiera la puerta.

Kaien suspiró, y junto a él Yagari, que desde el exterior le miraba negando con la cabeza.

Una vez en la soledad de su habitación, Zero aventó el sobre con la carta encima de su cama, al igual que su pesada gabardina junto con la camisa blanca que vestía. Se descalzó con la intención de tomar un baño caliente e intentar relajarse, dejando regado en su camino parte de su vestimenta.

Teniendo ambos brazos extendidos sobre la pared, el agua caía libre por su cabeza y cuerpo. El único ruido era proveniente de la vieja regadera, él permanecía en silencio, cabizbajo, con su mirada centrada en un punto fijo. Permaneció así por algunos minutos hasta que las yemas de sus dedos tomaron forma como las de un anciano.

Amarró una toalla a su cintura y con las mismas ganas salió del vaporizado baño. Aún mojado, hizo a un lado la ropa sobre la cama dejándose caer sobre el colchón. Un brazo colocó sobre su frente. Lanzó un suspiro y miró de reojo la carta que estaba a punto de caerse de la cama. La tomó con la intención de leerla por completo, pero al sólo visualizar el nombre del remitente, optó por arrugarla lanzándola lejos de su vista.

Apagó la luz de su habitación mirando mejor desde su cama la luz de la luna y como ésta parecía cubrirlo con sus rayos. Prefería al menos por un momento, dejar su mente en blanco.

Al día siguiente, en la mansión Kuran, justo en uno de los tantos salones, el cuarto se vestía por completo de telas de infinidad de colores y materiales, desde el algodón hasta la más fina seda. Todas y cada una de ellas desfilaban por el salón entre las trabajadas manos de la señora Etsu, la mujer institutriz de Yuuki, la cual trataba de hacerle un hermoso vestido a su joven patrona para el próximo evento en la mansión y al ser éste muy importante –según el comentario de Aidou-, el vestido debía de ser simplemente precioso.

—Señorita Yuuki, por favor estese quieta ya que puedo picarle con la aguja.

Pedía Etsu mientras acomodaba parte de la falda del vestido que Yuuki usaría para la ocasión. Después de tantos intentos en balde para que Yuuki se decidiera por un modelo, luego de casi dos horas en donde la castaña, acompañada de Ruka y Rima, aconsejaban a Yuuki en temas de color y estilo, recalcándole la importancia de dicho evento.

Desesperada porque ninguna de las tres, junto con la señora Etsu, se ponían de acuerdo, ella misma tomó lugar en el suelo y, agarrando algo para escribir, diseñó el vestido que quería, así como el color.

Yuuki permanecía estática encima del pequeño escalón en donde la señora Etsu le tomaba medidas, pero debido a la tardanza de todo el procedimiento, y que con esto se habían llevado prácticamente toda la mañana viendo esos detalles, Yuuki moría de hambre, al menos de algo dulce, razón por la cual en plena toma de medidas, la chica comía una barra de chocolate de lo más tranquila, aprovechando que la señora Etsu estaba entretenida con lo de la falda.

Migajas de chocolate cayeron al escalón llamando la atención de la señora.

—Señorita Yuuki, deje ese chocolate, no ve que la hará engordar. A partir de ahora tendrá que cuidar su alimentación, al menos hasta que pase el evento —le arrebató el chocolate de las manos y lo puso sobre la mesa. Yuuki hizo un berrinche cual niña chiquita—. Ah no, no me haga esa cara. No puedo permitir que el día de su compromiso el vestido se le vea mal por unos kilitos de más. Es por su bien.

La castaña sumió su panza, queriendo convencer a su profesora, pero ésta simplemente negó con la cabeza y acomodó sus anteojos para luego regresar a su labor.

—¿Etsu-san… ya casi acabamos? Me duelen los pies y la espalda —se quejó moviéndose incómoda en su lugar. Etsu sólo alegó que conforme ella se siguiera moviendo, más se tardarían. Yuuki bufó y como pudo alcanzó la barra de chocolate, degustándola como si nunca lo hubiera hecho—. Gorda o no, estoy segura que el vestido le gustará a Kaname cuando lo vea.

Dijo segura y en el instante las puertas del salón fueron abiertas por Kaname, quien, sin dejar de mirar en el centro a Yuuki, avanzó hacia donde ella permanecía en pie. Todas las presentes hicieron rápidamente una reverencia al notar su presencia.

—Si a ti te gusta, a mí igualmente me encantara.

Comentó Kaname besando cálidamente la palma de la mano de Yuuki. Ésta instantáneamente se ruborizó, pero al saberse que algunas partes del vestido aún no estaban completas, como lo era la parte del pecho, rápidamente se cubrió con ambas manos.

—¡No me mires, desvergonzado, voltéate hacia otro lado Kaname!

—No ocultas algo que antes no haya visto ya. —Dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse debido al atrevimiento de sus palabras frente al resto. Ruka al sentirse incómoda por la situación, prefirió mejor salir del salón. Rima le siguió después. Yuuki sintió cierta pena por la vampira castaña haciéndose notar por Kaname debido a su gesto de culpa.

Kaname la tomó de ambas manos pidiéndole de esa manera que bajara del escaloncillo. Al tenerla a la habitual altura la abrazó sin que ésta lo esperara.

—Tienes visita, Yuuki, en el jardín te espera alguien que sé que ya querías ver.

Yuuki se separó unos centímetros del abrazo que mantenían, mirando dudosa al hombre. Él por respuesta le dedicó una leve sonrisa, esas que solía mostrarle para transmitirle seguridad. Ella lo entendió y emocionada se apresuró para salir del salón.

—Señorita venga para acá que primero hay que quitarle el vestido de lo contrario se picará con un alfiler y además segura estoy que no tendrá cuidado y terminará estropeando el avance que llevamos. —La regañó Etsu ayudándola a desvestirse con total cuidado.

Entretenido, Kaname observaba los intentos de la menor por querer terminar pronto y salir corriendo rumbo al jardín, así como la vana manera en que quería cubrir su desnudez frente a él. Amaba esa carisma e inocencia que poseía Yuuki, simplemente todo en ella amaba.

Una vez cambiada a su habitual vestimenta, la castaña salió corriendo totalmente emocionada e intrigada.

Desde que habían comenzado a vivir en aquella desolada montaña, pocas veces había recibido visitas, las únicas personas que le eran permitidas ver, por motivos de seguridad, eran prácticamente a los mismos. Comenzaba a aburrirse del encierro.

—¿Director?

Preguntó incrédula por la persona que veía parada al lado de los rosales que adornaban el jardín.

—¡Yuuki! ¡Mi pequeña Yuuki! —y sí, nadie más podía gritar su nombre de esa manera que la asustara y al mismo tiempo hacerla sentir extrañada, nadie más la añoraría como seguro lo hacía Kaien, quien muy a su modo se lo hizo saber corriendo cual niño hacia su lado, llorando a cántaros—. ¡Mi pequeña Yuuki, al fin te veo, no sabes cómo papá te ha extrañado! Ven y dale un fuerte abrazo a papá.

Pidió, pero rápidamente se adelantó al acto estrujando entre sus brazos a la castaña, la cual entre risas e intentos por respirar, le correspondía el gesto. Al igual que él, ella también le extrañaba y en un sincero abrazo se lo demostró, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de éste evitando que más lágrimas se juntaran en sus ojos.

—Papá…

Y con esa palabra, Kaien con más enjundia se aferró a su cuerpo alzándola entre sus brazos reviviendo momentos de la infancia de la vampira. Yuuki se dejó querer y apapachar por su padre adoptivo. Reía como ya tiempo no lo hacía y disfrutaba de su compañía como nunca. Su visita le había hecho bien a su alma.

Desde la ventana de su despacho, Kaname miraba a Yuuki reír a carcajadas y disfrutar el momento. Desde siempre la felicidad y seguridad de ella se había convertido en su prioridad, aún por encima de la propia. Velar por el bienestar de Yuuki era una tarea en la cual se deleitaba. Ella poseía la chispa, aquella magia que lograba darle un giro total a su mundo, pese a que éste fuera en contra de los dos.

Movió una pieza de su ajedrez cerrando sus ojos, dejando que fuera la risa de Yuuki desde el exterior quien le relajara por completo.

—¿Segura que sí te estás alimentando bien, Yuuki? Te veo algo huesuda hija. ¿Si te están cuidando bien aquí? Porque sino te puedes ir conmigo a la casa, tu sabes que ahí no te faltará nada…

La castaña rió por el gesto de preocupación y el falso intento de Cross por convencerla que volver con él era su mejor opción. Sentados en una de las bancas del jardín hablaban del tiempo lejos. Riéndose por la nada misma.

—Ya te dije que sí estoy comiendo bien, además aquí todos me cuidan muy bien… de hecho creo que me cuidan de más. No puedo quejarme de mi vida aquí, tengo todo. Lo único quizás es que extraño un poco la vida allá afuera, principalmente a mis amigos.

Cabizbaja respondió. Cross la atrajo a su cuerpo, reconfortándola.

—¿Qué hay de Yori-chan?

—Oh, ella está muy bien, no sabe que vendría a visitarte que sino se me hubiera pegado, pero no hay día que no me pregunte por ti. Quiere verte también.

Ella sonrió nostálgica. De igual manera extrañaba a su amiga.

—¿Y la academia? ¿Cómo siguieron las cosas?

Cross suspiró—: Digamos que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Eso quiero pensar —notó como Yuuki había humillado la cabeza, algo pensativa e insegura, puesto que mordía sus labios como queriendo decir algo más—. ¿No me preguntarás por alguien más?

Remarcó el alguien y con ello la chica sonrió nerviosa, rascándose una mejilla.

—Oh, sí, claro… ¿Y Lily?

—¿Lily? Desde cuándo preguntas por ella… según recuerdo nunca se llevaron bien en tus visitas al establo —Yuuki no supo qué decir, ciertamente su intención no era preguntar precisamente por un caballo—. ¿No preguntarás por Zero acaso?

—Dudo que a él le interese saber sobre mí, debe de estar muy ocupado.

—Realmente no lo sé… sabes bien que Zero siempre ha sido muy cerrado con las personas, pero sí puedo decirte que él ya no es el mismo Zero que conocías, ha cambiado, y no sé si para bien o para mal, pero últimamente prefiere mantenerse alejado y ocupado como cazador.

—Entiendo…

Con ello, Yuuki distrajo toda su atención de las siguientes pláticas de Kaien, en donde le contaba algunas de sus últimas aventuras en una manera de distraer a la chica. Pero ésta continuaba ausente, centrada únicamente en lo último de la conversación, anticipándose al seguro odio que éste pudiera aún sentir por ella.

La tarde pasó entre plática y plática. Yuuki se despidió de su visita, no sin antes pedirle que prometiera que volvería a visitarla pronto. Cross así lo hizo, alegándole así mismo que necesitaba hablar con Kaname sobre un asunto importante. Yuuki le llevó hasta donde se encontraba la oficina del mencionado, esperando afuera de la misma.

—Vi como se puso Yuuki con tu presencia, Cross. Ella realmente anhelaba volver a verte. Debo agradecerte por aceptar mi invitación. —Se adelantó a hablar Kaname una vez estando ambos a solas en la oficina.

—Siempre estaré dispuesto a hacer algo por ella, le tengo un profundo amor de padre a Yuuki.

—No es de lo único que has venido a hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?

—No en realidad. Recibí tu aviso, y de igual forma se lo hice saber a él, aunque en un principio dudé… ¿puedo saber cuáles son tus intenciones al querer tener de testigo a Kiryuu-kun de tu compromiso con Yuuki?

Kaname miraba desde la ventana uno de los árboles del jardín observando como sobre una rama se encontraba pillando un pajarito recién nacido, para luego de unos segundos ser capturado por un cuervo que simplemente lo arrebató de su nido. Cross igualmente lo vio.

—Tengo motivos para hacerlo, digamos que en estos momentos él se ha convertido en el objetivo de muchos y no pretendo ponerlo como carnada, sino todo lo contrario.

Respondió sin dar más explicaciones. Cross dudó unos segundos para luego conformarse.

Yuuki, quien había permanecido afuera de la oficina de Kaname escuchando toda la conversación, palideció al enterarse de la posible presencia de Zero al evento. Sorprendida, volvió a su alcoba alejándose con cuidado de no ser vista.

Cross salió de la mansión y, deteniendo unos segundos su caminar, observó como aquella ave recién nacida había sobrevivido al ataque del cuervo, puesto que su madre había llegado en el momento justo para protegerlo.

El hombre volteó en dirección a la ventana en donde Kaname observaba la misma escena.

.

.

* * *

_Hi mis amores_ n.n

_Ando muy contenta y emocionada por la aceptación de esta historia, así como sus comentarios los cuales agradezco infinitamente, los cuales son el motivante para que uno con mayor gusto continúe escribiendo. Por ahí comencé a responder algunos comentarios ya_ n.n

_En fin, qué puedo decir del capítulo? Sólo que amo a Zero y muero por verlo "en acción"_ u.u

_Espero que les haya agradado y me lo hagan saber nuevamente con un comentario, me gustaría saber sus inquietudes y demás_ :P

_Saludines!_


	5. Desde este Momento

**•****.: ********HIJO DE LA LUNA******** :.•**

**IV.- **_**D**__esde__** e**__ste __**M**__omento_

* * *

.

—¿Pretendes decir que a estas alturas entrará alguien nuevo a la Asociación? ¿Sólo porque sí? Debes estar bromeando Cross.

Cuestionaba Yagari sorprendido por las palabras anteriormente mencionadas por Kaien. Éste, como era su costumbre ya, se hacía de oídos sordos mientras se preparaba de lo más tranquilo su segunda taza de té.

Y, haciendo un gesto de poca importancia, encaró a los tres presentes en su oficina.

—En realidad es una chica… pero dejemos de fijarnos en esos detallitos, ella está dispuesta a trabajar en la Asociación y sobra decir que conoce muy bien el objetivo de la misma, la sana convivencia entre vampiros y humanos. Personas con esa visión son las que hoy día hacen falta en la Asociación —intentó calmar la irritación de Yagari, sin embargo éste no se creyó ninguna palabra. En cambio Kaito y Zero, sólo eran oyentes—. Pero ya no perdamos tiempo en explicaciones. Kaito por favor, abre la puerta a nuestra visita.

Pidió, y en el momento el castaño obedeció.

A la habitación entró una blanca mujer de destacable estatura, su cabello rojo ondulado le caía libre hasta la espalda. Tal cual si estuviera en confianza, ésta entró al instante directo a donde se encontraba Kaien. Kaito la siguió con la vista desde el inicio centrando su atención en la vestimenta de la mujer, pues su falda se ceñía morbosamente a sus anchas caderas.

Kaito volteó a ver a su maestro, Yagari al igual que él, observaba minuciosamente a la presente.

—Ella es Amaya-san, quien a partir de ahora se unirá a las fuerzas de la Asociación. Estará por el momento trabajando con ustedes dos, Zero-kun, Kaito-kun, hasta que piense en qué escuadrón podrá desarrollarse mejor —anunció—. Déjenme decirles que la señorita Amaya es experta en espionaje, así como del dominio de armas. Considero que aportará cosas buenas a la Asociación.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Kaien sonrió a la mujer dándole de ese modo luz verde para comenzar con su primera misión en grupo. Ella agradeció la amabilidad del hombre con una sonrisa remarcando sus pintados labios y haciendo chiquitos sus verdes ojos.

Preparándose para salir nuevamente a una misión, Zero guardó su arma dentro de su gabardina. De reojo observó como su nueva compañera únicamente cargaba con algunos tranquilizantes y una soga, colocándose después la capucha de su abrigo, metiendo ambas manos en las bolsas del mismo. El peliplata se adelantó a salir de la sede, tras de sí le seguía Amaya.

Yagari les miraba partir desde la entrada de la Asociación, confuso.

—¿Aún sigues pensando lo mismo, no es así, Yagari-san? —preguntó Kaito posándose a un lado de su maestro. Observando hacia la misma dirección por donde iba la pelirroja—. Quizás un buen motivo debió haber tenido Kaien-san para aceptarla… y no lo culpo, con esa tarjeta de presentación hasta yo dudaría en negarle algo.

Sonrió de medio lado, comenzando a tomar su camino. Yagari igual sonrió.

—Kaito, no le quites la mirada de encima —sugirió.

—Créeme que no lo haré.

Encogió en hombros desapareciendo por entre los arbustos, siguiéndoles el paso a los demás.

Habían recibido el llamado de que al este del pueblo, una jovencita estaba desaparecida por desconocidas razones, lo único que algunos testigos habían visto, era a un hombre sospechoso rondando por los alrededores prestando mayor atención en la chica. Lugar al que los tres se dirigían.

Las pistas los llevaron a un desolado edificio en ruinas, en donde todo parecía estar en completa calma. El primero en entrar fue Zero, activando previamente su Bloody Rose. De una patada derribó la astillada puerta, entrando tras él los otros dos.

Kaito se ocupó de revisar el lado derecho del lugar, Zero hizo lo mismo en lado contrario, pero ninguno sin resultado alguno. Amaya permaneció en el centro del edificio, esperando que algo sucediera.

En una de las habitaciones se escuchaba el sonar de una puerta siendo movida, el castaño cautelosamente entró a revisar encontrando a una somnolienta chica atada de pies y manos, teniendo una gasa cubriendo sus labios. Kaito de inmediato la liberó de su tormento, trayéndola consigo.

La pelirroja permanecía quieta tratando de apreciar cada mínimo sonido a su alrededor, hasta que, en una fracción de segundos su sentido se activó girando rápidamente en dirección donde un vampiro Nivel E intentaba atacarla. La reacción de la chica fue igual de rápida que la de Zero, quien al percatarse del incidente no dudó en disparar su Bloody Rose contra el demonio, sin embargo, para sorpresa del cazador, su nueva compañera se le había adelantado lanzando al aire dos agujas de sedantes que fueron a parar directo en el cuello del vampiro. En el instante éste cayó al suelo, indefenso.

Zero miró como la luz destellante de su Bloody Rose únicamente se marcó en la pared del lugar. Corrió en dirección a donde su nueva compañera se encontraba amarrando sin problema alguno al vampiro.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡No debiste entrometerte, nuestro objetivo es cazar a esos vampiros y exterminarlos! —le recriminó, pero ésta lo ignoró completando su tarea. Amarró a su cintura parte de la soga, llevando a rastras a su dormida presa—. Debes estar loca.

—Hey, encontré a la chica, creo que no alcanzó a atacarla… ¿qué demonios? —Kaito se sorprendió al notar como Amaya avanzaba hacia la salida cargando tras de sí al vampiro que debían de matar—. Mujer, se supone que este es el instante en el que te das cuenta que has cometido un error y a quien debías de matar lo llevas amarrado detrás de ti.

—Mi tarea es llevarlo a la sede.

—No permitiré que te lo lleves.

Amaya regresó pasos atrás para encarar a Kaito y entregarle la soga con la que sostenía al vampiro. Dándole luego la espalda.

—Agradezco tu caballerosidad, entonces tú te lo llevarás —brincó al primer árbol dejando al castaño perplejo—. Y hombre, no me equivoqué, Kaien sabe sobre el asunto.

Desapareció por entre los árboles. Kaito chasqueó la lengua, mientras que Zero, aún molesto, partió camino de regreso hacia la Asociación.

Kaito permaneció de pie, ahora a él le tocaría cargar con la responsabilidad.

Al llegar a la sede se pudo anticipar el griterío que encontraría, en donde Zero molesto por como habían resultado las cosas, le recriminaría a Kaien la actitud de la nueva. Y justo tal cual lo estimó, en la oficina de Kaien ya se encontraba el peliplateado acompañado de Amaya, quien sentada en un extremo, esperaba la llagada de Kaito.

—Zero-kun, no pasa realmente nada, te lo vuelvo a repetir, yo mismo le pedí a Amaya-san como un encargo especial que trajera consigo a ese vampiro. Las razones no puedo decírtelas así claramente. Pero tú pierde cuidado —aclaró sentado desde su lugar—. Oh ya llegó Kaito-kun, Amaya por favor, ya sabes que hacer, lo dejo en tus manos.

Y dicho esto, la pelirroja se puso en pie para coger la soga que sostenía al vampiro aún somnoliento, saliendo con éste de la oficina.

Zero lanzó una maldición al aire. No podía ocultar su molestia.

—Kiryuu-kun —le llamó nuevamente antes de que saliera junto con Kaito de la oficina—. ¿Has pensado algo sobre el asunto del próximo sábado?

Zero paró en seco, escondiendo bajo sus flequillos su neutra reacción. Por única respuesta sólo cerró tras de sí la puerta.

Cross permaneció en pie en el centro de la oficina, no sabía a ciencia cierta si todo ese asunto saldría de la mejor manera.

Mientras tanto, una vez llegado el esperado día en la mansión Kuran, meseros y personal de servidumbre desfilaban por doquier afinando detalles para lo que algunos llamaban, sería el evento del año. Hacía años que la mansión no se vestía de gala para alguna fiesta, así es que había mucho por hacer. Etsu se encargaba de coordinar al personal con los preparativos necesarios, su trabajo esa noche en especial era dejar la casa impecable para recibir a los invitados.

Aidou en cambio parecía ser la persona más nerviosa con todo el asunto, ya que se movía de un lado a otro yendo y viniendo de la habitación de Yuuki en donde sólo recibía regaños por parte de las mujeres de la servidumbre que ayudaban a la chica a terminarse de arreglar, pidiéndole a éste que por decencia saliera de la habitación. Aidou prefirió mejor bajar en compañía de su primo Kain para revisar los avances en general.

La iluminación en el salón era perfecta haciendo resaltar parte de su antigua arquitectura, las mesas estratégicamente acomodadas a los lados del mismo, dejando suficiente espacio para la recepción y el momento del baile. El banquete era inmenso, tenía toda clase de bocadillos y postes, así como vino del más fino.

Aidou respiró aliviado, todo figuraba ir a la perfección.

Los primeros invitados en llegar fueron Shiki en compañía de Rima, ambos vestidos elegantemente, los cuales luego de saludarlos fueron directo a la bandeja de postres.

Pasados algunos minutos, por la puerta principal de la mansión comenzaron a entrar ya algunos invitados.

Luego de unos instantes, al grupo de vampiros se les unió Ruka, quien de igual manera vestía de una forma elegante y especial, manteniendo su cabellera recogida dejando algunos flequillos rebeldes cayendo por sus desnudos hombros, su maquillaje era tenue, dejando en claro que realmente no necesitaba de plastas de maquillaje para hacer resaltar su belleza natural, de la cual Kain le dejó saber en un comentario discreto que cualquiera pudo haber interpretado como un cumplido, cualquiera menos ella misma, quien estaba ajena a todo lo que se contaba entre los reunidos, pues su vista estaba perdida en la nada misma.

Kain suspiró. Aquella mirada ya la conocía muy bien, y detestaba conocer el motivo de ello.

De momento todos los presentes alrededor guardaron silencio, la llegada del Pura Sangre Kuran fue anunciada.

Entre tanto, Kaito aguardaba en las afueras de la Asociación manteniendo ya por algunos minutos el motor de uno de los autos de la Asociación encendido, en espera a que su nueva compañera de trabajo saliera para ambos encaminarse a la mansión Kuran. La idea inicial había sido planteada a Zero, sin embargo, al no obtener respuesta alguna o interés en el asunto siquiera, Kaien había deliberado en último momento sustituirle por Amaya.

Kaito miró por cuarta vez su reloj de bolsillo, desesperado pues ya tenían diez minutos de retraso desde que Cross se había adelantado al lugar. Amaya caminó hacia él de lo más tranquila haciendo sonar a su paso las negras zapatillas altas que llevaba en conjunto con el vestido de igual color, el cual debido al ajustado corset moldeaba su cintura y resaltaba sus pechos que daban una apariencia de querer salir de su lugar por el escote del mismo.

Kaito lanzó un soplo al aire alzando una ceja para confrontar a su compañera.

—Se supone que nosotros fuimos escogidos para mantener el orden en la fiesta. Mujer, la carta que recibimos no fue una invitación precisamente, sino una encomienda —se burló el castaño, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona de medio lado—. Además, qué clase de cazadora te dices ser, siquiera traes contigo un arma…

Amaya acorraló al cazador entre su propio cuerpo y la lámina del auto, alzó la pierna derecha y la colocó encima de la cajuela del auto, levantando sin pudor alguno la falda del vestido mostrándole a su acompañante que bajo éste llevaba un arma consigo así como agujas con somníferos bien sujetas a su liguero de encaje negro. De igual forma cargaba con un labial color rojo carmesí, el cual tomó para delinear frente a la atenta mirada del cazador, sus gruesos labios, dedicándole luego una risilla burlona.

—Jamás dudes de la habilidad de una mujer y lo que con ello somos capaces de conseguir —dijo y se separó de su cuerpo, mirando en dirección a la puerta de la entrada a la Asociación—. Creo que alguien cambió de opinión.

—Sabría que vendrías...

El castaño igualmente miró abriéndole lugar a su compañero cazador para que éste subiera al auto con ellos partiendo de inmediato a su cometido.

Todo en la mansión figuraba ser armonía, o al menos una muy fingida convivencia entre los mismos vampiros, quienes platicaban entre ellos sobre la principal razón de la reunión. Curiosidad y morbo les causaba conocer a quien se convertiría en la compañera del Sangre Pura Kuran, y por consiguiente, en la princesa Kuran.

Yuuki permanecía en su habitación, ausente de todo lo que en el salón se especulaba sobre ella. Llevaba largos minutos mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo, hacía tiempo que no veía a tanta gente reunida, mucho menos sabiendo que ella sería el centro de atención principal. Kaname le había hecho saber esto días atrás, pero con ello sólo había conseguido que se intranquilizara aún más.

Mordió su labio inferior llevando su mano derecha hasta el lindo dije que adornaba su descubierto pecho. Lo observó a través de su propio reflejo, sonriendo así mismo al notar el anillo de compromiso que de igual manera le había obsequiado Kaname. Rememorar el instante en que Kaname le había pedido de una manera muy especial el que le aceptara como compañero de toda la vida, provocaba que sus mejillas ardieran con la misma intensidad como aquella noche de luna llena.

Aún podía recordar como en sus años de humano soñaba despierta ya fuera sola o en compañía de su mejor amiga Sayori, la manera en que deseaban fuera el instante en que un chico les pidiera matrimonio. Aquello, tal cual si fuera una adolescente enamorada, le daba color a su rostro. Quizás, conociendo el pasado deseo de ella, Kaname preparó las cosas de la mejor manera para que su momento fuera tal cual ella lo había deseado, teniendo de por medio una promesa y un anillo para afianzar el compromiso tal cual las costumbres humanas lo marcaban.

Kaname la había abrazado de una forma amorosa, figuraba que quería cobijarla con su propio cuerpo y protegerla hasta del mismo aire, besó su oreja después sus mejillas para luego tomarle de las manos y así, perdiéndose ambos en las pupilas del otro y siendo la luna su único testigo, Kaname se arrodilló frente a la castaña sacando de entre sus ropas el precioso y fino anillo que segundos después colocó en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Yuuki no pudo ocultar su asombro, y entre lágrimas le dio a conocer a éste la respuesta a su pregunta, pues las palabras empleadas por Kaname habían dado directo en el corazón de la chica.

«_No quiero una vida ni la eternidad si en ella tú no estás. Hoy quiero prometerte un amor eterno, quiero amarte hasta mi final. ¿Me lo permites?_» Fueron algunas de las palabras que cálidamente Kaname le había dedicado, y de las cuales al sólo recordar podía volver a sentir aquella emoción.

Yuuki miró nuevamente su reflejo, volviendo nuevamente en sí. Tantas cosas estaban a punto de cambiar en su vida.

La puerta de su alcoba fue tocada por Etsu, quien al entrar no pudo ocultar su fascinación al verla ya alistada.

—Que hermosa se ve, señorita Yuuki. Sin duda será el centro de atención de la noche —le animó y la castaña sonrió aún un tanto nerviosa—. Es hora de atender a sus invitados, abajo le espera su prometido.

Y dicho esto, observó el pequeño objeto brillante en su mano izquierda, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a su realidad.

Su corazón se aceleró considerablemente una vez que paró en el final de las escaleras principales, en donde todos los presentes al notar su presencia habían dejado de hacer lo que hacían y centraban su atención en ella. Al inicio de las escaleras le esperaba Kaname, quien al verla le sonrió delicadamente brindándole de esa manera seguridad para que se atreviera a bajar. Alzó de fina forma, tal cual había aprendido en sus clases, la falda de su vestido bajando paso a paso cada uno de los escalones deseando no tropezar con sus propios pasos y caer vergonzosamente frente a todos.

Kaname le detuvo a tan solo dos escalones de bajar por completo, poniéndose a su altura para luego tomar su mano y besarla.

—Agradezco a todos su aceptación e interés por la especial invitación que les hemos hecho. Como miembro de la legendaria familia Kuran y líder de la comunidad, me complace presentarles al otro miembro de la familia, Yuuki Kuran, su nueva líder… —alzó su copa de vino y la miró orgulloso—. Sin embargo, el motivo más trascendente de todo esto es darles a conocer el compromiso en el que ambos nos encontramos a partir de este momento y por el cual les hemos invitado para que junto con nosotros se regocijen en la formalización de esta unión.

Anunció simple y sencillamente a los presentes, Kaname, quien al comenzar a hablar acaparó la total atención de los presentes, los cuales en el momento de serles anunciada la evidente unión muchos de ellos levantaron su copa de vino o aplaudieron en muestra de apoyo. Otros más inclinaron el cuerpo en muestra de absoluto respeto.

Kaname regresó la atención en la castaña a su lado, sonriéndole para luego ayudarle a bajar y caminar con ella hasta el centro del salón. Todos alrededor marcaron una considerable distancia entre la pareja y ellos mismos, dándoles el suficiente espacio para que, como buenos anfitriones, amenizaran la fiesta.

Él la tomó por sorpresa sujetándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo, tomando delicadamente la palma de su mano extendida sobre la suya, invitándola de esa manera a bailar en su compañía.

• **From this moment life has begun**_** •**_

« _Desde este momento la vida ha comenzado _»

• **From this moment you are the one**_** •**_

« _Desde este momento tu eres el único _»

• **Right beside you is where I belong**_** •**_

« _Justo a tu lado es donde pertenezco _»

• **From this moment on…**_**•**_

« _A partir de este momento… _»

Yuuki se perdió en su mirada, tierna y cálida, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón como una dulce melodía que acompañaba a la música. En esos instantes únicamente eran ellos dos y el mágico hechizo en sus pupilas al dejarse guiar por la música. El resto sólo resultaba ser un complemento para ellos.

• **From this moment I have been blessed**_**•**_

« _Desde este momento he sido bendecida _»

• **I live only for your happiness**_**•**_

« _Vivo solo por tu felicidad _»

• **And for your love I'd give my last breath**_**•**_

« _Y por tu amor daría mi último aliento _»

• **From this moment on… ****•**

« _A partir de este momento…_»

Marcados pasos y calmados giros daban a su alrededor. Quien les mirara podía jurar que aquellos dos se amaban con una envidiable pasión. Sus rostros eran el ejemplo palpable más dominante.

En el salón, no había otra cosa que brillara como lo hacían ellos, sonriéndose el uno al otro demostrándose de ese modo el efecto que por tiempos había causado en uno la presencia del otro. Yuuki agradecía a Kaname todo y cuanto hasta el momento le había dado, sus palabras se atascaban en su lengua, y como cuentagotas salían todas y cada una de ellas mediante unas traviesas lágrimas que parecían anudarse en los ojos de ella. Kaname simplemente agradecía por la existencia de su amada.

• **I give my hand to you with all my heart ****•**

« _Te doy mi mano con todo mi corazón _»

• **Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start ****•**

« _No puedo esperar vivir mi vida contigo, no puedo esperar a comenzar _»

• **You and I will never be apart ****•**

« _Tú y yo nunca nos separaremos _»

• **My dreams came true because of you… ****•**

« _Mis sueños se realizan gracias a ti…_»

En una fracción de segundos el contacto de aquellos ojos oscuros se perdió cuando por entre la gente a su alrededor, Yuuki alcanzó a divisar una presencia que le inquietó. Kaname al notarlo, la sujetó con mayor fuerza trayéndola a su cuerpo, acercando su rostro al oído de ella para hablarle, dulce y delicadamente, tal cual decía las últimas letras de la canción.

• **From this moment as long as I live** **•**

« _Desde este momento tanto como viva _»

• **I will love you, I promise you thi**s **•**

« _Te amaré, te lo prometo_ »

• **There is nothing I wouldn't give** **•**

« _No hay nada que no daría_ »

• **From this moment on** **•**

« _A partir de este momento…_»

Al finalizar la misma, Yuuki giró sobre su propio eje siendo tomada de la mano por Kaname el cual no dudó en besar suavemente sus dedos. Todos celebraron la pieza de ambos vampiros, todos menos ella misma y la persona que miraba al final del salón.

Por segundos todo alrededor, pese al bullicio de los presentes, fue mutismo para ella. Yuuki había abandonado su cuerpo en el instante en que sus ojos cruzaron camino con los de Zero Kiryuu, el cual, recargado en uno de los muros del salón, de brazos cruzados y con un semblante neutro, le miraba con la misma intensidad, tal cual quisiera absorberle el aliento a través de su contacto.

Yuuki permaneció inmóvil haciéndose notar su distracción para con los presentes, los cuales algunos ya se encontraban felicitando personalmente a la pareja.

—Es un placer conocerle Yuuki-sama, cuando guste es bienvenida en nuestro hogar, sería un honor recibirle…

—¿Perdón, qué dice? —pidió distraídamente al hombre frente a ella al tiempo que volteaba a todos lados y se ponía de puntitas intentando encontrar con la mirada al cazador que se le había perdido de vista en fracción de segundos, pero sin resultado alguno.

Mientras tanto, Kaito y Amaya miraron al unísono como el peliplateado caminaba frente a ellos en dirección a la salida. La pelirroja, de brazos cruzados y con un gesto de completo aburrimiento, lanzó un soplido al viento atrayendo la atención de su compañero.

—Ya me hartó tanta cursilería por hoy… no vine hasta aquí para vestir bonito en una farsa de fiesta ni para estar parada a un lado de una tabla sin plática.

Y dicho esto tomó camino en dirección a una de las mesas del banquete, tomando como cualquier otro invitado algún bocadillo, de su mano resbaló éste y uno de los vampiros que de igual manera se encontraba sirviéndose, cordialmente le ayudó. Desde su lugar Kaito no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía en la mesa. Interrogante inclinó su cabeza al comenzar a sospechar de las intenciones de la chica, pues luego de fingir un pequeño accidente, ésta sonreía, con aquella singularidad que aún no le conocía en el tiempo que llevaba tratándola, al vampiro Sangre Pura Ouri, el cual no parecía ser del todo indiferente a su tacto.

Un mesero pasó frente a ellos ofreciendo a los invitados una copa de vino, la cual caballerosamente Ouri le pasó a la chica. Por la sonrisa de Amaya figuraba que ambos la pasaban bien hablando de sabe qué temas y justo eso era lo que le preocupaba a Kaito, más aún cuando pasados algunos minutos de iniciada la conversación entre los dos, ambos dejaron sus copas sobre la mesa, y ella, disponiéndose a marcharse en compañía de él, entrecruzó su brazo con el brazo de él, tal cual fueran viejos conocidos, perdiéndose entre la gente para mala suerte del cazador.

Yuuki sintió fuerte el agarre que Kaname le hacía al estar aún en medio de la multitud, los cuales poco a poco llegaban hasta su lugar ya fuera para felicitarles o dejarles en claro que ante cualquier situación ellos estarían a sus órdenes.

—Felicidades por su compromiso, Kaname, Yuuki, o… ¿debo decir, princesa? —interrumpió la rubia sangre pura Sara Shirabuki una vez estando frente a ellos.

La recién nombrada prometida Kuran le miró dudosa, pues Kaname cada vez tomaba su mano con mayor fuerza como queriendo decirle algo con el solo tacto. Yuuki prefirió pasar por alto lo dicho devolviéndole el saludo a su invitada con una sonrisa carismática.

—Es un placer conocer a otro sangre pura Kuran, es bueno que te hayas decidido a darla a conocer como lo que es y tu futura amada —le dijo a Kaname, mirando simultáneamente a Yuuki con aquella mirada tan vacía que siempre poseía, al igual que esa fingida armonía que siempre simulaba—. Espero que esta sí te dure un poco más y no se vuelva sólo carnada… Kaname.

Yuuki se sobresaltó ante sus palabras. Por la expresión tan neutra de Sara no sabía si aquello era solo una broma o algo enserio. Kaname le había soltado la mano.

—Perdone, creo que al menos yo no le conozco.

—Su nombre es Sara Shirabuki, ella es una de las pocas sangre pura que quedan, Yuuki —anunció Kaname—. Ella y su prometido Ouri-san… el cual no veo por aquí, Sara.

Ella hizo un gesto de indiferencia, sonriendo apenas tal cual si lo tomara como un juego.

—Debe de andar por ahí.

Y dicho esto se despidió de la pareja perdiéndose entre los invitados. Yuuki miró a Kaname como queriéndole pedir una explicación, la cual sabía que de antemano no le daría, al menos no ahí, por el momento debían de fingir como si nada hubiera pasado y continuar con la fiesta.

—¿Quién dijo que no quedaban en el mundo vampiros sangre pura caballerosos? —dijo Amaya entre risas una vez que Ouri abrió la puerta del pequeño salón al que entraban, acto seguido ella depositó un pequeño beso en la fría mejilla del vampiro. Ouri se pasó de largo cruzando el salón hasta uno de los ventanales del mismo, mirando por segundos la estrellada noche—. ¿Quieres saber qué pienso de todo lo que me dijiste? Que realmente necesitas una mujer de verdad, no una niña a la cual cuidar. Mereces divertirte también y déjame decirte que… viejo no eres…

Ouri guardó silencio. De pronto el cuarto comenzó a tornarse un tanto helado.

—Ya dejemos de fingir. Haz lo que tengas que hacer de mí.

Comentó girando en dirección a donde la pelirroja se encontraba, la cual sin miramientos apuntaba al vampiro directo al corazón con su arma. Sin extrañarse o mostrar resistencia alguna, Ouri únicamente le miró.

—Me parece perfecto… —respondió ella con una expresión amenazante—. ¿Es acaso así como ustedes, sangres puras, le dan la bienvenida a la muerte? ¿Con ese gesto de absoluta tranquilidad? De verdad que ni ustedes mismos desean su propia vida. Les harían un favor a ustedes mismos y a todo el mundo desapareciendo para siempre sus existencias.

—Adelante.

Se ofreció, con suma tranquilidad, encarándola. Amaya ardió más en furia, detestaba esa actitud tan pasiva.

—Claro. Pero no te mataré sino hasta obtener la información que deseo de ti —levantó su falda sacando de entre las cosas que cargaba, un pequeño frasco de vidrio el cual abrió aproximándose lentamente al vampiro sin dejar de apuntarle al grado de tener la pistola justo frente a su cabeza—. Dime todo lo que conozcas sobre la leyenda de la Luna. ¡Qué tan cierto es lo que se dice del elegido!

—No sé más de lo que tú ya sabes.

—¡No quieras verme la cara! —Gritó molesta, activando su arma.

—Créele, él no sabe más que lo que se cuenta. Yo soy quien puede darte las respuestas que necesitas… y a ése que buscas.

Interrumpió Sara entrando inesperadamente al salón. Aún sin inmutarse, Amaya continuó apuntando directamente sobre la cabeza de Ouri. Sara caminó hacia donde ambos estaban, y tal cual si la escena le pareciera graciosa, habló juguetonamente sobre el oído de ella en forma de secreto, confesándole lo que ella ansiaba escuchar.

Sara volvió a reír apartándose de la chica, tocándole suavemente su mejilla y viéndola detenidamente como si se tratara de un nuevo juguete a su colección. Amaya bajó lentamente el arma, perdiéndose unos segundos mirando directamente el suelo del salón.

El rostro de Sara se volvió a trasformar en un gozo pleno. Acto seguido, el olor a sangre fresca se hizo presente en toda la mansión Kuran.

.

.

* * *

_Actualización _^o^

_Los fragmentos de la canción que aparece y la cual les recomiendo escuchar si quieren hacerse una idea de cómo iba el asunto, se llama __**"From this moment on"**__ de __**Shania Twain**__. Una bonita canción ideal para ese tipo de eventos. Seguro la consideraré para cuando me case _:3

_Con respecto al capítulo tomé parte de la escena de la muerte de Ouri cambiándole algunas cosas y teniendo un trasfondo diferente. Y sí Sara será mi antagonista :D_

_Entre otras cosas. Estoy algo decepcionada del rumbo que está tomando el manga (quienes lo siguen me entenderán) sin embargo algo que siempre he dicho es que nosotros como Fans tenemos el poder de la imaginación, de crear para otras fans universos alternos de cómo nos gustaría que se hubieran dado las cosas diferente a como las decidió el autor final. Es por esa razón que seguiré fiel a mis creencias y continuaré hasta el fin con esta historia que va para largo ^^_

_Agradezco sinceramente por seguirme por aquí y leerme, no saben lo bien que hace a uno como escritor saber que esto les agrada más aún que lo sigan. Les invito a no desanimarse y que me acompañen en este mundo que he creado para ustedes._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios de cualquier tipo justo abajito de esto ^-^'_


	6. Como Quema el Frío

•**.: ****HIJO DE LA LUNA ****:.•**

**V.- **_**C**__omo__** q**__uema__** e**__l__** f**__río_

* * *

.

Kaito llevaba tiempo buscando a su compañera, había algo en ella que tal cual lo había presentido su maestro Yagari, no le daba buena espina. Sin embargo, era hora que no había tenido señales de la pelirroja. Comenzaba a creer que a quien debía vigilar era a ella y no a los vampiros como se suponía.

Salió al jardín en donde encontró a Zero, el cual de espaldas a él, se apreciaba que permanecía ausente de todo a su alrededor. Miraba con ambas manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, su propio reflejo sombrío materializarse en las cristalinas aguas de la pequeña fuente que adornaba el jardín.

Kaito chasqueó la lengua, odiaba ser el único que tuviera cordura de sus compañeros. Ahora debía lidiar con una perdida y con un despechado.

—¿Qué se supone que haces ahí? ¿Viniste hasta acá sólo para echar una moneda a la fuente y pedir un deseo? Vamos Zero, no seas infantil.

Tomó lugar sobre el borde de la fuente, divisando a lo lejos una pareja de vampiros que salían del recinto para tomar un poco de aire y luego abrazarse y besarse bajo la luz de la noche. Particularmente sintió nauseas por aquello, prefiriendo voltear hacia otro lado. La existencia de los vampiros era algo que no soportaba.

—Yuuki Kuran y Kaname Kuran… ¿qué tan cierto es que son hermanos? Digo, si es así y están comprometidos es algo… ¿enfermizo, quizás? No sabría encontrar la palabra adecuada. Pero ahora imagínate si llegan a tener, tú sabes… "sus cosas", aunque sinceramente creo que prefiero no meterme más en esos detalles.

—Sí, no te metas en detalles —pidió Zero apretando la mandíbula fuertemente y encarando a su compañero.

—Sólo digo, ¿no se supone que ustedes dos eran amigos?

Zero avanzó unos pasos dirigiéndose nuevamente adentro de la mansión pero al escuchar la pregunta de Kaito, permaneció inmóvil.

—Yo a esa Sangre Pura ni la conozco.

Y dicho esto, retomó su camino alejándose unos pasos de su compañero, hasta que un fuerte olor a sangre activó su sentido, provocando unas constantes punzadas en su interior. Kaito de igual manera se percató del olor a sangre en el aire y en el instante ambos acudieron a revisar de qué se trataba.

Al entrar notaron como algunos de los presentes comenzaban a alterarse debido al aroma viajando en el aire. Ambos cazadores corrieron en dirección a donde parecía que provenía el olor, pero apenas subieron las escaleras, escucharon el grito aterrador de una mujer.

Etsu, quien fuera la institutriz de Yuuki, había perdido el conocimiento al entrar a uno de los salones de la mansión con la esperanza de revisar que todo en la casa se encontrara bien, pero se había llevado la sorpresa de que dentro de uno de los salones se encontraba el cuerpo tendido de un hombre muerto, razón por la cual la mujer gritó espantada. Los cazadores al descubrir el cuerpo avanzaron a él para revisarle.

Todo alrededor carecía de luz, sólo algunos rayos de la Luna entraban por la ventana iluminando el cuerpo del difunto, el aire se sentía asfixiante, helado, pero poco respirable. Kaito escuchó algo crujir bajo su pie, enfocó mejor su visión notando en el suelo una aguja tirada con un cristalino suero, antes de que alguien más la viera, rápidamente la guardó en la bolsa de su gabardina. Zero alcanzó a ver lo que su compañero escondía con absoluta discreción, sin embargo, no comentó nada al respecto. Al lugar llegó Kaien, quien confirmó el suceso.

Alguien había asesinado al Sangre Pura Ouri.

Kaname llegó de igual manera acompañado por Kain, dejando a Yuuki encargada con Aidou, pero pese a las insistencias por parte del vampiro, Yuuki cruzó la barrera de restricción guiada por su deseo de conocer tanto misterio, llegando al lugar y auxiliando en primera instancia a su institutriz, la cual continuaba desmayada sin tener conciencia de lo que sucedía en el salón.

La castaña giró a ver el cuerpo tendido de Ouri y su pecho dolió.

—Me temo que quien le mató sabía muy bien su objetivo, y éste de igual manera ya se anticipaba a un hecho así. Pues todo indica que no es tanto un homicidio.

—¿Estás diciendo que se suicidó? —cuestionó el razonamiento de Kaien, Yuuki, quien aún sin dejar de auxiliar a Etsu, estaba atenta a lo que se contaba—. ¿Pero cómo? ¡O mejor dicho, por qué hacerlo!

Se alteró dejando en evidencia su estado de irritación, poniéndose en pie. Su voz se había entrecortado.

—Yuuki… ¿por qué mejor no vas y te encargas de Etsu-san? —la llamó Kaname en su común tono de voz suave que a ella la desarmaba por completo. De la barbilla la tomó acercando así sus labios para besarlos—. Dejemos que Kaien y su equipo se encarguen de esclarecer el asunto.

Al escuchar la palabra equipo, Yuuki entró en razón, una vez más tranquila observó todo el salón en sí encontrándose nuevamente sus ojos con aquella profunda mirada que recordaba. Creyó que lo del salón sólo había sido producto de su imaginación, sin embargo, al encontrarse cara a cara con Zero, supo que aquello había sido cierto.

Él estaba ahí, escuchando indicaciones y teorías de Kaien, haciendo como si ella no estuviera presente, ignorándola por completo.

Aidou apresuró a Yuuki a salir del lugar siguiendo las indicaciones de Kaname, y ella, creyendo ser lo mejor, asintió y salió no sin antes volver a mirarle tal cual si dudara que él fuera real, recibiendo nuevamente el mismo resultado, Zero siquiera le miró.

Kaito tapó el cuerpo de Ouri, el cual comenzaba a desvanecerse. Kaname se dispuso a salir del salón dejando el espacio necesario para que el grupo de cazadores se encargara de hacer su trabajo. Kain le siguió.

—Kaname… vamos a necesitar que nos facilites una lista de todos los invitados esta noche, necesitaremos interrogarlos por lo que acaba de suceder —pidió Cross.

—Adelante, hagan lo que consideren necesario —respondió mirando sesgadamente a Zero, el cual de igual forma le observaba con la misma insignificancia—. Aunque… particularmente tengo mis propias sospechas.

Y sin más, salió del salón dejando tras de sí un aura de hastío, ocupándose mejor de ir a calmar a sus invitados por los hechos sucedidos. Había sido hora de finalizar la dichosa fiesta.

Luego del evento desafortunado en la fiesta de presentación de Yuuki, la mansión Kuran volvía a la normalidad. Y, tal cual Kaien había mencionado, ellos se encargarían de esclarecer todo el asunto con la muerte de Ouri.

Sheiren se había encargado de borrar de la memoria de la señora institutriz de Yuuki, los recuerdos que pudiera tener sobre aquella noche, específicamente sobre el malaventurado hecho con el vampiro muerto. Volviendo de ese modo a sus comunes lecciones con la castaña, a la cual notaba más distraída de lo normal. Durante esa tarde en particular le había tenido que repetir las instrucciones más de tres veces.

Era notorio el descuido de la castaña, con desgane jugueteaba con el lápiz sobre sus dedos, haciendo círculos sobre su cuaderno. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que escribió el nombre de Kaname seguido de un signo de interrogación, haciéndose internamente la pregunta de ¿por qué? ¿Por qué continuaban dándose eventos desafortunados cada vez, y todos ellos tenían que ver con él? A veces le exasperaba el hecho de pensar que parecía poco conocerle y, siendo sincera, realmente era cierto. Se daba cuenta que poco le conocía. Apoyó la mejilla sobre una mano, lanzando un suspiro al aire el cual involuntariamente llevaba dedicatoria. Entró rápidamente en sí, alterándose un tanto una vez que escuchó el nombre de Zero salir de sus labios.

Al sentir la presencia de Kaname en la casa, sin aviso alguno rápidamente se puso en pie saliendo deprisa a buscarle, desde aquella noche que ansiaba tener un momento a solas con él, sin embargo por una u otra razón ese momento no se daba. Sentía la necesidad de que muchas cosas le fueran aclaradas y nadie más podría despejar sus dudas sino Kaname.

Sin previo aviso entró al despacho de Kaname, el cual se hallaba de pie leyendo unos papeles.

—Necesito hablar contigo, y por favor, no te excuses con que tienes que hacer algo importante —demandó una vez entrando y cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

Kaname desvió la atención de su lectura hacia con la castaña, apenas sonrió y dejó de lado sus papeles haciéndole una seña para que se acercara más hacia él. Dudosa así lo hizo. Él le recibió con un fraternal abrazo acurrucándola en su pecho.

—Te amo —dijo, logrando que con esto Yuuki se molestara más, parecía que con ello quería distraer su verdadera intención.

Ella se separó de su cuerpo pero no de su atención, pues pese a esto, Kaname le veía con absoluta tranquilidad y paciencia.

—Hablo enserio…

—Yo también.

La vampira hizo un gesto de resignación, humillando la cabeza. Kaname la invitó a acompañarle a sentarse con él en el sofá del despacho, pidiéndole ponerse cómoda recostando medio cuerpo en el. Posó sobre su regazo la cabeza de Yuuki, jugueteando, cual si fueran hilillos de seda, con sus castaños cabellos.

—Dime, qué es lo que tanto te inquieta.

Yuuki clavó su mirar en la pared frente a ella, acomodando en su cabeza todas las ideas.

—¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿por qué tuvieron que suceder así las cosas? Por más que intento encontrar una razón al actuar de Ouri-sama realmente no puedo, cómo alguien puede darse por vencido así sin más…

Comentó volviendo a tocar el tema de la muerte de Ouri, como dando por hecho que el vampiro realmente se hubiera suicidado. Kaname peinaba con sus dedos pacientemente el cabello de Yuuki, escuchándole atento, pero principalmente apreciando su atractivo y delicadeza. Tenerla en sus brazos era un deleite que no podía dejar pasar, podría permanecer en esa misma posición el tiempo que fuera necesario pero jamás se cansaría de agradecer a quien fuera por la existencia de su amada.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, pasados algunos segundos, Yuuki le vio inquieta encontrándose con la mirada abrazadora de Kaname, el cual la escudriñaba con suavidad. Ella se avergonzó por tan penetrante atención.

—Para algunas personas resulta ser vital tener una razón para vivir, como lo es el sol para las plantas, el agua para los peces, pero otros más encontramos esa razón en un ser especial para nosotros. Cuando tu vida como sangre pura se vuelva así de larga y monótona necesitas tener en claro ese objetivo y presente como yo lo tengo en este momento, de lo contrario ya no le hayas sentido a tus días.

Yuuki permaneció en silencio, en varias ocasiones Kaname le había hecho comentarios similares y pese a que en algunos momentos le trataba de encontrar sentido, era fecha que no podía tener muy en claro eso más aún que una persona pudiera tomar ese tipo de control sobre el destino de su vida con el final de ésta. Aún así, no sabía si debía sentirse quizás afortunada o perdida al saberse ser la razón de vivir de Kaname. Lo único que sí sabía era que por dicha confesión sus mejillas ardían cual llamaradas.

Ella entrelazó su mano izquierda con la mano de Kaname, jugueteando con el destellante y fino anillo que portaba.

—En la reunión, Sara-san mencionó a otra chica, es decir, a "alguien más" como si ésta hubiera sido tu primera prometida o pareja, nunca me habías hablado sobre alguien más…

Dijo ella cortando de pronto el silencio. Su voz sonaba seria, como si trabajo le costara hablar del tema. Kaname rió por lo bajo. Yuuki se enderezó, encarándolo.

—¿Qué?

—Es sólo que parece como si estuvieras celosa.

Ella le dio la espalda ofendida, haciendo mohín de molestia.

—Claro que no, hago el comentario porque me dio curiosidad —se excusó, pero Kaname no le creyó—. Está bien, quizás sí esté celosa, pero sólo un poquitito, además, se supone que ahora estamos comprometidos, así que es normal que quiera saber más de ti o tú de mí… a decir verdad, es poco lo que conozco de ti, eres como un baúl lleno de secretos.

Su voz poco a poco fue perdiendo firmeza. Agachó la mirada cabizbaja.

—Por el momento lo que debe de importarte es esto que estamos viviendo, el resto déjalo, no pienses en ello, que tiempo tenemos suficiente para hablar del tema.

Finalizó su explicación, saliendo como siempre airoso en darle detalles a ella sobre su vida pasada. Tal cual si ello prefiriera borrarlo. Yuuki ya no insistió más en el tema, sabía a ciencia cierta que una vez Kaname lo diera por terminado, ya no se hablaba sobre ello. Sería como una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque era claro que la castaña no había quedado del todo conforme.

Kaname la atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo, alzándola entre sus brazos para de esa manera salir del despacho rumbo a la habitación de la vampira. Sobre la cama la recostó tomando lugar a su lado. Del buró tomó el grueso libro que le había regalado hacía tiempo encontrando gracias al separador, la página donde Yuuki se había quedado. Sorprendiéndose pues ya llevaba poco más de la mitad de lectura.

Posó un brazo bajo el cuerpo de ella, abrazándola cual si fuera un infante, para luego comenzar a leerle:

«_Entre otras cosas, hace unas cuantas horas en la aldea aledaña se presentó otro robo, esta vez el atentado fue en el mismo hogar del jefe de dicha comunidad. Los ladrones se llevaron un botín de gran valor, al menos así lo describió la esposa del líder de la presente aldea afectada, pues al entrevistarla mencionó que de sus pertenencias quienes hurgaron en su hogar tomaron un pequeño baúl, aparentemente sin ningún valor. Lo que a la afectada le preocupaba de dicho ultraje era que el objeto que hábilmente de su hogar entresacaron, tenía un valor sentimental, pues era una herencia de familia. En dicho asunto seguiremos informándole. "¿Valor sentimental?" repetía para mí misma las palabras que del hombre del noticiero había escuchado. Preguntándome el por qué una persona podría robar algo que al menos monetariamente no tenía valor. El mundo era extraño, igual aquellos que a sí mismos se hacían llamar ser ladrones. Ni para robar algo eran buenos, pensé para mis adentros.»_

—Valor sentimental —recalcó Yuuki una vez Kaname terminó de leer el párrafo—. ¿Valor sentimental?

Se cuestionó más que nada para ella misma. Kaname al notar la seriedad de ella, dejó de lado la lectura prefiriendo acudir a besarle. Pequeños besos depositó en la mejilla izquierda de ella bajando así hasta su cuello. Lentamente y con sus mismos colmillos, bajó el grueso tirante del vestido de Yuuki, descubriendo su brazo. Yuuki continuaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

—Mis amigos… aquello que dejé atrás hace tiempo, mi vida pasada, tantos recuerdos que aún guardo, eso para mí tiene un imborrable valor sentimental… —decía un tanto ajena a lo que Kaname hacía en su vestido, el cual poco a poco desamarraba del frente el cordoncillo del corset que le sostenía. Yuuki en cambio, le devolvió una mirada llena de esperanza y añoranza—. Mis amigos… quiero volver a verlos…

Kaname paró un instante, acariciándole con el dorso de la mano su fría mejilla. Besó nuevamente su cuello y después sus labios.

—Para mí tu amor es lo único con gran valor sentimental que tengo, si algún día en nuestro camino alguien me lo arrebatara realmente no sé qué haría —Yuuki anonadada comenzó a arrugar sin conciencia el entrecejo—. Pero entenderé si en el camino eres tú quien decide arrebatármelo…

Bruscamente ella se separó de su cuerpo, empujándolo molesta en el intento, para luego levantarse de la cama sosteniéndose con ambas manos el inicio del vestido que poco a poco daba de sí.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? Te estoy hablando de mi deseo por ver a mis amigos, por querer salir un momento de este encierro que me asfixia, y tú en cambio… de lo único que hablas es de tu temor porque algún día decida irme de tu lado. De verdad, no entiendo cómo puedes ser de momentos tan egoísta.

—Todo lo hago por tu bienestar, Yuuki.

—¿Mi bienestar? Si realmente pensaras en eso dejarías que al menos salga a tomar un poco de aire. Estar encerrada escondiéndome de no sé qué me enferma.

—Ahora eres una Sangre Pura, está de más decir que debes de tener absoluto cuidado en todo momento.

Explicó Kaname con suma tranquilidad, acercándose a ella para abrazarla, pero la intención se perdió en el instante en que ella dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose, humillando la cabeza y ocultando bajo sus flequillos su sombrío rostro diciendo:

—A veces he deseado no ser lo que soy.

Una vez que sus propias palabras llegaron a sus oídos, se arrepintió de haberlo expresado al notar como Kaname pasaba de largo al lado suyo yendo en dirección a la ventana. Pesadamente tragó saliva, podía jurar que sus palabras le habían herido, sin embargo, ya estaba dicho.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas entonces, Yuuki?

¿Realmente le estaba preguntando aquello? ¿Acaso sus palabras no habían sido suficientes, que su propio rostro no reflejaba el deseo inminente de sentirse libre nuevamente? Sus ojos destellaban al pensar en la esperanza de volver a aquellos tiempos en donde podía reír con absoluta tranquilidad, pero ahora, toda esperanza la veía cada vez más lejana.

A su cuestión no respondió, le resultó una ofensa aquello, una dolorosa obviedad. Kaname sabía mejor que nadie cuál era su verdadero deseo.

—¿Quieres volver a ser libre, Yuuki? ¿Quieres hacer las cosas por ti sola? —ella le dio la espalda, sentía la sangre hervirle del coraje. De pronto, la voz de Kaname perdió delicadeza, volviéndose rasposa al oído y a su propia garganta—. ¿O es que deseas volver atrás para verlo a _él_?

Yuuki palideció, sus palabras sonaban tan concisas e hirientes al mismo tiempo, pero sabía que a quien parecía realmente dolerle eran a él mismo.

—Sé que realmente es cierto lo que digo. Lo sé porque te conozco…

Aquellas palabras la hicieron perder toda cordura, no supo de dónde pero de algún modo sacó el valor suficiente y el coraje para enfrentarle.

—¿Y sólo porque dices conocerme, sólo por decir que es por mi bienestar, o por mi cuidado, crees tener el derecho a hacer de mi vida lo que te plazca? ¿Crees tener derecho a tomar decisiones en mi nombre?

Le interrumpió evidentemente molesta, volviendo su mirada hacia él, pero Kaname veía a través de la ventana. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sus ojos delataban el estado de irritación en el que se encontraba. Fríamente, con el puño de su mano limpió la atrevida lágrima diciéndose a sí misma que no permitiría que él le viera llorar, no ahora que sentía que había dado el primer paso hacia su libertad.

—Yuuki… sólo quiero que entiendas algo…

Intentó hablar con su común tono de voz pasivo, pero ella nuevamente le interrumpió.

—No, entiéndeme tú a mí, de verdad que ya no puedo continuar con esto, no puedo seguir creyendo que todo irá bien cuando veo que todo a mi alrededor se está viniendo abajo, las personas que yo quería, mis sueños… mi vida, todo está cambiando y yo continúo aquí, encerrada… —su voz le falló, un dolor punzante le invadió el pecho, jamás creyó enfrentarse así al hombre que siempre había sido su platónico amor, sin embargo, ciertamente el surgir de las cosas ya no le agradaban del todo—. Sigo sin conocerte, nunca has sido sincero conmigo, siempre que te pido saber sobre algún tema, siempre, siempre buscas la manera de evitarme, me esquivas. ¿Por qué Kaname? Qué caso tiene seguir así, fingiendo ser la pareja ideal, fingiendo que todo aquí es pura felicidad, qué caso tiene continuar con esta farsa si nunca podrás ser sincero al menos conmigo, si nunca dejarás que conozca al verdadero Kaname. Eso, principalmente eso, es lo que más me duele.

Humilló la cabeza, aquello había sido directo, justo como sentía la necesidad de expresarlo, pues así como lo gritó, exasperada y enrabiada, así mismo era como se sentía su corazón, destrozado.

Al no recibir respuesta, Yuuki prefirió salir sin decir nada más, todo lo que necesitaba decir ya lo había hecho. Sin embargo, el llamado de Kaname la detuvo en seco.

—Yuuki, mañana saldré por unos asuntos a la ciudad capital, estaré en casa hasta el próximo Lunes, por favor cuídate mucho.

Anunció sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana. Ella permaneció en pie, dándole la espalda, repitiendo como en ocasiones pasadas un _Otra vez_. Nuevamente volvía a anunciarle que la dejaría sola por asuntos suyos, y eso realmente no le agradaba en lo absoluto, significaba que con mayor seguridad y vigilancia, ella permanecería encerrada en casa.

Tomó el picaporte de la puerta omitiendo cualquier comentario.

—Y Yuuki… pase lo que pase, y ante cualquier circunstancia, nunca olvides que te amo —dijo con total suavidad.

Ella le miró inquieta y Kaname sólo le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, despidiéndose de esa manera.

Kaname continuó mirando desde la ventana de la alcoba de Yuuki como ésta regresaba a sus labores con su institutriz, sonrió al notar como Etsu parecía regañarla por haber salido sin más de sus clases, y ésta avergonzada pedía disculpas.

Amaba esa tierna e infantil manera en que ella actuaba, la amaba completa. Y, tal cual le anunció, debía alejarse unos días de su compañía, pero jamás de su presencia.

Aún y cuando eso le doliera, debía de aceptar que ella comenzaba poco a poco a madurar, razón por la cual sentía que había llegado el momento de abrirle la jaula y dejarla volar.

.

.

* * *

_Actualización_ ^ω^

_Agradezco infinitamente sus lindas atenciones, y comentarios los cuales me hacen sentir que el tiempo invertido a esto vale la pena, mis lectores siempre lo valdrán_

_Y del capítulo qué puedo decir, sólo un POR FIN YUKENCIA! Siempre he pensado que lo que le falta a esta niña (entre otras cosas) son agallas para decirse ya basta! Ya basta de ser una muñequita de trapo sin voz propia! Sí señor! ._

_Sé que esto parecerá una especie de Yume, sin embargo les explico tantito que en lo personal no me gusta darle el "cortón" así de pronto a una historia y trasladar sólo porque sí los personajes a otras situaciones, en su caso, algo tenía que sucederle a la Yuuki para que abriera sus ojotes y por fin alzara la voz. Ahora sí, a partir de este capítulo **borro del mapa a Kaname** por un muuuyyyy buennn ratote_ :D

_Mis corazones espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. No duden en hacerme ver sus opiniones mediante un comentario justo aquí abajito._

_Nos vemos a la próxima!_


	7. Casualidades

•**.: HIJO DE LA LUNA :.•**

**VI.- **_**C**__asualidades_

* * *

.

Kaito y su compañera regresaban a la sede de la Asociación luego de terminaba la misión que se les había encargado, en donde tenían que detener a tres vampiros nivel E que les habían reportado que estaban ocasionando problemas a unos granjeros.

Al llegar al lugar y, antes de entrar a la oficina de Kaien a dejar el informe de su misión, Kaito encaró a su compañera evitando que diera un paso más y abriera la puerta.

—Hey, hey, mujercita, tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que no hable contigo —le sostuvo del brazo, evitando que subiera otro escalón hacia la entrada—. ¿Me puedes decir dónde te has metido después de la fiesta de los Kuran? Te me perdiste de repente. ¿Pediste vacaciones tan pronto? De qué privilegios se supone que gozas.

Habló un tanto sarcástico logrando que ella sonriera de medio lado.

Sobre los delgados labios del cazador Amaya posó su dedo índice, inclinando el cuerpo hacia él, encarándolo del mismo modo.

—Mis asuntos, no te importan —deletreó sobre sus labios, empujándolo del hombro.

Kaito rió sacando de la bolsa de su gabardina, la aguja que se había encontrado en el salón donde estaba el cuerpo de Ouri.

—Creo que perdiste esto y ¿sabes qué? Casualmente lo encontré en el salón en donde "casualmente" encontramos el cuerpo del sangre pura Ouri.

Amaya lo miró y por respuesta sólo alzó una ceja viendo como el cazador volvía a guardar el objeto. Ahora era él quien sonreía como en muestra de victoria, dejándola sola en el recibidor entrando por delante sin decir más.

En la oficina de Cross se encontraba Yagari, quien debido a la ausencia de éste, era el encargado de los asuntos de la Asociación, siendo acompañado por Zero, el cual escuchaba atento las indicaciones de su maestro.

—Por el momento nos concentraremos en atender los asuntos que se presenten en la asociación, al menos mientras llega Kaien, cualquier avance en relación a la muerte del sangre pura Ouri… ¡Oh, que bien que llegaras Kaito! —interrumpió sus palabras dándole la bienvenida al cazador el cual entró siendo seguido por su compañera—. Le comentaba a Zero que aún no hemos tenido gran avance en lo que se refiere a la muerte del sangre pura Ouri, así que por el momento sólo trabajaremos con lo que tenemos. ¿O acaso ustedes dos tienen algo que decir al respecto?

Amaya le lanzó una rápida mirada inquietante a Kaito, el cual serio respondió en negativa.

—Nada por hoy.

Zero notó la reacción de ambos, sin embargo no comentó nada al respecto, saliendo en dirección a la academia Cross.

Al salir a las instalaciones de la Asociación, Amaya esperaba a Kaito recargada en uno de los árboles con los brazos cruzados y un gesto el cual no supo interpretar si se reía de él o con él.

—Un gracias sería suficiente, pero mujer, debo confesar que tu sonrisa me agrada —dijo pasando de largo, deteniéndose justo a la altura de ella hablándole como en secreto sobre su oreja—. La verdad es que de esta manera puedo chantajearte y tenerte bajo control… mariposa.

Y dicho esto, se encaminó de igual modo a la Academia Cross.

Amaya le siguió con la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior en molestia para luego seguirle.

Antes de que Kaien Cross saliera del pueblo a atender unos asuntos con relación a la Asociación, le había dejado encargado a Zero el hacerse responsable de velar por el bienestar de la Academia, lo cual era lo que le preocupaba principalmente. Éste sin mayor remedio había aceptado más que nada para evitar seguir escuchando las súplicas del hombre. Cosa que le irritaba en demasía. Razón por la cual el peliplateado cazador se encaminaba en dicha dirección siendo acompañado por los otros dos, quienes sólo iban por iniciativa propia. Era eso o hacer trabajo de papeleo en la Asociación. Claro que lo primero era una mejor opción. ¿Qué tan problemático podría resultar vigilar a un montón de jovencitos? _Claro, qué tan problemático podría ser._

Luego de la salida de Kaname, y siguiendo las indicaciones de éste, Aidou había tomado el lugar de la señora Etsu haciéndose cargo de las lecciones de Yuuki mientras que ésta tomaba unos días de vacaciones. No había pasado siquiera un día de esto, y ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado el trabajo. Le desesperaba las preguntas tan torpes y obvias a su parecer que le hacía Yuuki sobre algún nuevo tema que veían. Y es que sólo a él se le había ocurrido tratar de explicarle temas avanzados que quizás alguien igual de preparado que él únicamente pudiera entender.

—¿Entonces dices que la ciudad de hasta acá fue la primera en ser poblada por los ancestros? —señaló Yuuki el mapa que el rubio le enseñaba, sorprendiéndose por lo nuevo que aprendía.

Aidou desesperó, esa explicación hacía unos minutos que ya lo habían pasado y ella continuaba con ese tema. Hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para no gritarle o faltarle el respeto como deseaba. Esfuerzo que terminaba por consumirlo por completo.

—Así es… pero ahora vamos a ver cómo es que en esos tiempos…

—¿Cuál es la ciudad capital? —interrumpió interesada.

—Es esta que está aquí —indicó Aidou mostrándosela en el mapa y, ensanchando su pecho, explicó más detalles de la misma—. Esta es una ciudad muy hermosa con grandes praderas, pacífica y de mucho comercio. Es conocida por su enorme muelle, aparte de que es la sede capital de la Asociación de Cazadores, por eso el nombre de la ciudad. Aunque quizás sea por esto mismo que dicha ciudad nunca ha reportado ataque de vampiros —meditó—. ¿Por qué?

—Únicamente preguntaba.

Yuuki permaneció mirando el mapa por más tiempo, ignorando por completo lo que Aidou continuaba explicándole. Mentalmente hizo un conteo de la distancia entre dicha ciudad y en donde ellos se encontraban. En el mapa, a simple vista se veía algo retirado, principalmente por el hecho que la única manera de llegar hasta ahí era por mar. Cosa que en su vida había hecho.

Recargó la mejilla en su brazo derecho, viendo la opción más viable para llegar hasta la ciudad capital, quizás si rodeaba por entre las demás ciudades, quizás tomando el tren, después un taxi y por último caminar por toda la costa… quizás no fuera necesario tener que subirse a un barco lo cual le causaba un inmenso pavor. Suspiró resignada. _Vuelves a desvariar_. Sólo a ella se le ocurrían semejantes ideas.

—¡Cross! —gritó de pronto Aidou al notar como ella comenzaba a cabecear quedándose dormida. Yuuki se asustó y de inmediato se incorporó tomando rápidamente el libro que reposaba sobre sus piernas y haciendo el ademán de leerlo. Sólo que ignoró que lo había tomado al revés. Quizás darle clases a un chimpancé era una opción más viable—. Creo que por hoy será todo, mejor ve y duerme.

Aidou suspiró. En definitiva prefería al chimpancé.

Yuuki no debatió lo contrario, saliendo a gran velocidad del salón rumbo a su alcoba. Realmente quería dormir, el día anterior después del descontento con Kaname, no había dormido bien puesto que su cabeza no dejaba de repetir cada una de las palabras que él le dedicaba con total ternura mientras que ella en cambio le reclamaba libertad.

Recostada en su cama, aún en ese momento no podía alejar de su cabeza la misma situación. De un lado a otro se movía, había algo en ella, en las palabras finales de Kaname que no la dejaban tranquila. Por un instante tuvo miedo. Miedo de todo aquello que desconocía, miedo a aquello a lo cual no se había enfrentado en su vida como Sangre Pura debido al encierro en el que vivía. Sabía de antemano que su vida por completo había cambiado, que aquello que una vez vivió quizás ya nunca volvería a verlo, sin embargo, pensar en ello aumentaba su temor. Añoraba volver a sentir el aire fresco entrar en sus fosas nasales y estacionarse en sus pulmones, en su cabeza ella misma dibujaba un cómodo y bello paraje donde descansar bajo la sombra de algún frondoso árbol y dejarse llevar por la melodía de las hojas siendo movidas por el viento. Realmente deseaba tener la libertad que en su tiempo tuvo al lado de sus seres queridos.

Se aferró a la almohada. Como una trastada de su propia cabeza, en su mente se reprodujeron lenta y dolorosamente escenas de su pasado. Recordó el aroma a vida de los jardines de la Academia, el bullicio del pueblo cuando salía a recorrerlo, la calidez de su mejor amiga, las ocurrencias del director y sus patéticos intentos por ser llamado padre por ella.

_¿Padre?_ Qué había pasado, cómo fue que todo había cambiado tanto. Por qué pese a que aquello había sido su decisión no dejaba de alarmarla el hecho de saber que muchas cosas extrañaba.

_Hey, ustedes, saben que no pueden andar solas en la noche por aquí._ El odio que las chicas de la clase diurna sentían hacia ella cuando de alguna manera les cortaba las alas y evitaba que dieran un paso más para acercarse al menos a ver desde la lejanía a los apuestos vampiros de la clase nocturna. Incluso aquello extrañaba. El alboroto que todos los días se producía por los pasillos cuando finalizaban unas clases y daban inicio otras.

El ser la mala del cuento para unas, cuando en realidad lo que hacía no era más que su trabajo.

_Zero, deja de saltarte las labores y ayúdame aquí. _

Entristecida sonrió.

Justo así como recordaba que solían ser las tardes de labores en la Academia en donde constantemente él se escapaba de su presencia para no atender sus obligaciones como debía. Justo así le recordó en esos momentos. Él no estaba más ahí.

Inevitablemente una lágrima se le escapó cayendo pesadamente sobre su mano derecha, la cual posaba al lado de su blanquecino rostro. Suspiró. Como otras veces la escena volvía a repetirse. _Nuevamente_.

De pie se puso, sentía la garganta seca. Miró sobre la mesita de noche el hermoso collar que portaba la noche de su compromiso, cabizbaja suspiró al recordarlo nuevamente. Acto seguido bajó mejor a la cocina por un simple vaso con agua.

Al ir descendiendo poco a poco escuchaba más de cerca unos sollozos. Inquieta se dirigió a la cocina entrando sin hacer ruido, encontrándose con Ruka la cual permanecía de espaldas a la puerta con la cabeza humillada y una mano posada sobre la barra, se notaba que sufría por algo, puesto que sus uñas arañaban la porcelana.

—¿Ruka-san?

Llamó Yuuki, y en el instante ésta se alarmó tratando de eliminar de su rostro todo rastro de lágrimas. Yuuki caminó hacia ella, queriendo saber qué le sucedía, pero ella hacía lo posible para evitar mirarla. En su mano derecha cargaba un vaso con agua la cual tenía disueltas dos pastillas de sangre, de la cual tomaba. Yuuki notó encima de la barra dos diferentes frascos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ruka se burló por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué a ti, una sangre pura, ahora prometida de Kaname-sama, debería de importarle cómo se encuentra alguien como yo? —volteó y la encaró, su rostro denotaba signos de haber estado llorando por mucho tiempo, pues sus ojos permanecían rojos e hinchados—. Él se fue ¿y tú qué harás? perder el tiempo en lecciones, comportándote como una niña que necesita de sus cuidados, tratando de ser una vampira que esté a su nivel y aún así él te ve como alguien ideal… cuando yo….

Sollozó, su garganta ardió y su pecho dolía. Simplemente no pudo continuar con su oración, las palabras se atascaban en su garganta. Prefirió salir pero en la puerta se encontró con Akatsuki, el cual preocupado le miró.

—Lamento ser la razón de tu dolor, en verdad no sé qué decirte, es cierto que soy torpe, quizás ni esté al mismo nivel de formación que tú, en realidad estoy muy por debajo de lo que piensas que soy —habló Yuuki desde la cocina, haciendo que la castaña detuviera su andar—. Sin embargo, claro que me preocupas, sé que no somos las mejores amigas pero de verdad quisiera acercarme un poco a ti y ayudarte en lo que pueda, aunque tal vez lo mejor creo que es alejarme.

Yuuki entristecida inclinó la cabeza, Ruka no dijo nada por algunos segundos volviendo a retomar su camino de regreso a su alcoba.

—Me disculpo por el comportamiento de Ruka, Yuuki-sama —pidió Akatsuki en su lugar, siguiendo a la vampira.

Yuuki continuó en medio de la cocina, perdida en sus pensamientos, sentía cierta culpabilidad y tristeza por Ruka, pero ella tenía razón, todo este tiempo con Kaname se había vuelto tan dependiente de él, lo cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Ansiaba volver a aquellos tiempos en donde podía andar libre sin impedimentos por las calles, donde su mayor preocupación era vivir cada instante y soñar despierta. Pero en su encierro, esos tiempos parecían muy lejanos.

Tomó uno de los frascos que Ruka había dejado sobre la barrita de la cocina, y decidida regresó a su alcoba, ansiosa de que llegara pronto la mañana.

_Era ahora o nunca. _

Todos en la casa permanecían aún dormidos recién salido el sol, pero ella no, con prisa cargaba todo lo necesario en una pequeña valija, algo de ropa ligera así como el frasco de pastillas, lanzando lejos las sandalias altas que últimamente utilizaba, calzando sus viejos zapatos con los cuales andaba más que cómoda. Sin hacer gran ruido tomó del salón el mapa que en su clase pasada Aidou utilizaba para enseñarle y, dando una última mirada por toda la casa, se colocó la capucha del abrigo encima para salir lentamente de la mansión sin que nadie la viera.

Su intención era, además de salir de su encierro, llegar a donde Kaname para de esa manera demostrarle que no seguía siendo una niña, así mismo para pedirle disculpas por las palabras que le había dicho antes de que se fuera. Realmente sentía arrepentimiento por ello.

Sin embargo, antes de realizar todo aquel viaje, sentía el deseo de volver a su antiguo hogar, de volver a ver a sus compañeros y su mejor amiga Sayori. Motivo por el cual, pese al picor que comenzaba a sentir en su blanca piel producto del sol, se encontraba arriba de uno de los muros que protegía a la academia inspeccionando todo alrededor antes de entrar.

Luego de algunos minutos de haber sonado la alarma dando aviso del fin de la última clase, pudo ver a lo lejos salir a su amiga Sayori en compañía de una compañera de clase. Al irse ésta y quedar Sayori sola, Yuuki le chistó para que ésta volteara a verla. Sayori confundida miró hacia todos lados sin ver a nadie hasta que escuchó su nombre y reconoció la voz de su amiga.

—¿Yuuki? —preguntó dudosa creyendo que hablaba prácticamente sola, hasta que miró a la castaña haciéndole señas para que volteara a verla—. ¡Yuuki! ¿Qué haces allí? Baja por favor, no hay nadie alrededor, no hay problema.

Corrió en dirección a ella, Yuuki brincó desde lo alto tomando lugar al lado de su amiga abrazándola en un modo de saludarla.

—Pero cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo tan arriesgado, mira tu mano, creo que se quemó un poquito por el sol —señaló mirando la mano derecha de Yuuki, a la cual comenzaba a hacérsele una pequeña quemadura debido al sol.

—Quería venir a verte, esto no es nada —cubrió con su otra mano la quemadura sin darle importancia.

—Wow, ¿y ese anillo? Está hermoso.

La vampira se sonrojó un poco, sonriéndole juguetonamente en respuesta a su amiga.

—Creo que hay muchas cosas que debemos de contarnos.

Sayori la tomó de la mano pidiéndole que le siguiera y dirigirse a un mejor lugar dentro de la academia, por la parte trasera para que nadie las viera conversando en los jardines y así tener el suficiente tiempo para conversar.

—¡Hey! ¿Ustedes dos, a dónde se supone que van? —llamó a lo lejos un viejo gordo descubriéndolas y haciendo que ambas amigas detuvieran su camino.

—No voltees, es un nuevo vigilante de la academia, yo me encargo —susurró Sayori. Yuuki ocultó su rostro con la capucha de su abrigo—. Oh, disculpe, pero mi amiga no se siente muy bien, creo que le hizo daño la comida del almuerzo, justo ahora la llevo a enfermería para que la revisen.

Mintió de lo más normal distrayendo al hombre logrando escapar airosas de ser descubiertas. Yuuki le siguió el juego haciendo gesto de dolor estomacal y dando ciertas arcadas. Una vez dentro de la academia, ambas suspiraron aliviadas echándose a reír.

—Creo que sí se lo creyó, ¡tu actuación de enferma fue lo mejor!

—Ni que lo digas —rió Yuuki una vez dentro de la alcoba de su amiga, acercándose a la ventana miró como aquel hombre que por poco y las descubre, entraba en uno de los cuartos de mantenimiento—. Veo que algunas cosas cambiaron por aquí.

Sayori asintió por respuesta.

Mientras tanto, el hombre de vigilancia una vez asegurándose de que nadie le viera, cerraba tras de sí la puerta riéndose al ver el cuerpo dormido en el piso y únicamente en ropa interior de sí mismo. Se miró en el pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared, notando sus canas y su piel grasosa. Se acercó a su mismo cuerpo tomando entre sus gruesos dedos su cara para luego sobre sus labios soplar un suave y destellante vaho color azul el cual provocó que conforme avanzara dicho aliento, el cuerpo que permanecía dormido, poco a poco comenzara a recuperar el conocimiento volviendo en sí.

Al despertar, el hombre se espantó, delante de él se encontraba Amaya la cual se cambiaba frente a él. Una vez vestida con sus habituales prendas, se miró al espejo acomodándose el peinado y delineando con un colorete sus labios.

—Así que aquí estas, Yuuki Kuran… sin duda esto se pondrá interesante.

Habló más que nada para ella, sonriéndole a su reflejo. El hombre no comprendió y, al notar su propia desnudez se alarmó. Amaya le aventó las prendas que sin aviso alguno había tomado prestadas de él, saliendo del lugar dejando al hombre completamente confundido por lo sucedido.

Lo único que recordaba era a él dando uno de sus comunes rondines por la academia cuando de pronto miró a la pelirroja acercársele para preguntarle sobre el área del establo, sin embargo, quizás embriagado por su belleza y coquetería, anidado a la ajustada falta que portaba, por un momento se sintió atraído por ella. No supo cómo ni por qué, pero de pronto se encontraba besando a aquella pelirroja en la bodega, después de eso, ya no supo nada más. ¿Sería acaso que habían tenido sexo y él se había quedado dormido? _Vaya desperdicio._

Se reprochó el hombre aún sin encontrar una explicación a todo.

—¿De verdad Yuuki? ¿Es decir que ahora ya estás comprometida con Kaname? Eso es maravilloso —la felicitó en un cordial abrazo luego de haber escuchado toda la plática sobre su compromiso, yéndoseles así el tiempo—. Aún recuerdo cuando desde lejos te conformabas con sólo mirarlo, soñando despierta con él… y ahora, wow, me alegro por ti.

Yuuki agradeció las palabras de su compañera, sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su inquietud por lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior cuando discutió con Kaname.

—El problema es que creo que he metido la pata y le he lastimado… discutí con él justo el día que se marcharía, y me siento culpable, Yori-chan —le contó a su amiga los detalles de su discusión. Se le notaba claramente entristecida—. Y es por eso que salí de casa, iré a buscarle, y le pediré disculpas, y le demostraré que realmente no tiene nada de qué preocuparse por mi seguridad ya que puedo cuidarme sola.

Sonrió queriendo aparentar seguridad. Acto que su amiga no creyó.

—¿Qué sucede en realidad, Yuuki?

Pero ella negó. Sabía que su verdad era otra pero ni ella misma podría explicar el embrollo de su cabeza.

De pie se puso tomando sus cosas y decidida a continuar con su camino. Sayori le siguió, ayudándola como en un principio a esconderla de que nadie la viera. Salieron por la parte trasera de la academia, ya había oscurecido y todo se encontraba prácticamente en completa oscuridad por los jardines.

Yuuki abrió con total cuidado uno de los portones traseros de la academia para poder salir, sin embargo, el fuerte y constante relinchar de los caballos en el establo les alarmó acudiendo ambas en dicha dirección. Al llegar encontraron a Lily, la yegua blanca, inquieta sin dejar de moverse amarrada en uno de los árboles cercanos al establo. Yuuki intentó calmarla pero olvidaba su mala fortuna con dicho animal en específico, la cual no se estaba quieta, Yuuki la desamarró del árbol y en el instante el animal salió corriendo de su vista lanzando al piso a la castaña.

—¡Yuuki, Yuuki, ayúdame, no puedo respirar! —escuchó el llamado de urgencia de su amiga provenir de adentro.

Alarmada, Yuuki miró como todo el establo rápidamente se cubría en llamas y dentro se encontraba su amiga la cual respiraba con dificultad intentando salir de adentro pero sus piernas no respondían como quería debido al debilitamiento de su cuerpo.

—¡Yori! —gritó aterrorizada queriendo entrar a salvar a su amiga pero poco a poco el establo se venía abajo impidiéndole el paso—. ¡Ayúdenme por favor!

Yuuki continuó gritando haciendo todo lo posible por quitar las ardientes tablas que le dificultaban el paso. Al lugar llegó el hombre de vigilancia ayudando a apagar el fuego siendo auxiliado por otro más, el cual había alertado a todos en la academia.

Zero, quien era el encargado de la academia en ausencia de Kaien, llegó al lugar junto con Kaito los cuales rápidamente ayudaron a sofocar el incendio.

—¡Por favor saquen a mi amiga, Yori-chan está adentro y está herida! —pidió a los primeros hombres.

—¿Yuuki?

Zero se sorprendió al escucharla y verla en ese momento. Por fracción de segundos dejó de hacer, viéndola completamente preocupada y con el rostro lleno de cenizas.

—Zero, por favor, ayuda a Yori, ella no pudo salir de ahí a tiempo —le pidió entre lágrimas.

Al escuchar esto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, el cazador rápidamente se empapó por completo en agua entrando por una de las ventanas del establo. Afuera los hombres hacían lo posible por mitigar el fuego, algunos estudiantes habían llegado incluso a ayudarles logrando que éste cesara poco a poco.

Pasados algunos minutos de completa angustia, preocupados escucharon a un hombre toser y de inmediato acudieron en su auxilio, en la parte trasera del establo, Zero permanecía recargado en un árbol cercano respirando con gran dificultad teniendo en su regazo el cuerpo inconsciente de Yori. Yuuki corrió a ver a su amiga, la cual presentaba un golpe en la cabeza.

Una vez controlado el fuego, los hombres de vigilancia llevaron a la enfermería a la chica herida.

La vampira les siguió, deteniéndose en seco para voltear a ver a Zero, el cual con dificultad se ponía en pie.

—Gracias, Zero.

Dijo sinceramente limpiando con el puño de su mano derecha, una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos, para después correr en dirección a donde llevaban a su amiga.

Kaito llegó a un lado de Zero, mirando de igual modo como ella volvía a la academia.

—¿Qué se supone que fue todo esto?

—No lo sé.

Contestó Zero sin dejar de ver en la misma dirección.

.

.

* * *

_Actualización_ ^ω^

_Pues ahí está, cambiando un poco las cosas en la historia para llegar a donde quiero. Un urra a Zerito por ser tan valiente! Urra!_

_¿WTF con Amaya? Espero y no haberles confundido principalmente con esa partesita. Lo que se supone que hizo fue "tomar" la imagen del hombre guardia para pasar desapercibida. Lo demás irán sabiéndolo conforme avance la historia _:3

_Nuevamente agradezco sus lecturas y lindos comentarios. La valentía de Zero amerita un lindo comentario? _:P

_Nos vemos a la próxima!_


End file.
